


Another Way

by AccursedLover



Series: Another Way [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedLover/pseuds/AccursedLover
Summary: Vee is a young adult with a special gift, and a caring heart. When tragedy strikes, she meets a rather dapper 'Man of no Consequence' who seems to care for her. On the surface, everything is normal, but nothing is ever as it seems.





	1. Prologue: A Deadly Mistake

Northern Duscae was nothing but wilderness; an entanglement of trees, brush, and grassland that had the semblance of a natural maze. Most people had difficulty navigating the perilous lands, often returning to the modern world looking like a wild creature. These grounds had made hunting difficult. However, that was no issue for Vee Bailey. Since she turned eighteen, she had been navigating the lands of Eos, exploring every nook and cranny on the continent until she had been satisfied. Of course, the blissful feeling of satisfaction only lasted about a day. In truth, she had been without a home since she had left her parents behind. She had no Gil either. So, she set out to find a job; one that would pay well enough to where she could get a low end apartment. So far, if she took off food expenses, she had racked up a total of a thousand. She was so close to getting that apartment, that she could already feel the warmth of a bed. She just needed a thousand more, and she would be able to have shelter from the approaching winter.

With a clumsy stumble, Vee marched through the brush, her baggy clothes catching and snagging on the myriad stray branches and brambles. By now, her pants had obtained various holes and tears from her journey through the woods. Of course, she didn’t particularly care at the moment. She was too focused on pulling her deceased prey along. She had been stalking her target for the last forty-eight hours, laying low in the tall grasses and watching; waiting until its guard was down before she put an end to it. If she were honest, she hated this line of work-- she wasn’t the type to kill unless it was absolutely necessary, and she didn’t see a creature so far away being dangerous to people. If anything, it might have been a nuisance at worst. Still, she had to do it if she wanted to get paid.

Vee stepped out of the forest, and gazed out at the roadside. Thankfully, Meldacio was just ahead, barely visible over the hillside. She would have to walk for a while, which was a demanding task with an empty belly, but she would make it before sundown. At least, she hoped so. With a rough tug, she began the trek back to the Hunter Headquarters.

////

Sunset had come when she set foot in Meldacio; she would have to cough up one hundred Gil to stay in the caravan for the night. If it wasn’t already taken by someone else. If it was, she would have to spend another night on the ground, next to a daemon light. It was the usual fare; even if she would much prefer a bed over the cold, hard earth. She dragged the corpse of her prey over to the leader of the hunters, and dropped it at his feet. It was charred black, beyond recognition, with wild gashes upon its throat and stomach. It were as if a dragon had seized it,

“Alright, Dave, pay up,” Vee muttered frustratedly, “I need to get that caravan before someone else does.”

Dave, a man in his mid-forties, sighed, and handed her a handful of Gil, “You’re too late for that. Monica’s taken it.”

“Great,” She pocketed the paltry sum after counting it out in her palm. The hunt, though tedious, only had a two hundred Gil reward. Had the caravan been available, she would have only half remaining for food. That amount never got her much; just two meat skewers. She would need more than that to recharge her energy stores. Two hundred Gil was different though. It would be enough to get something more substantial. Sure, she could just use her prey as a food source, but she never really humored that thought. She was civilized after all; not like how her prey had been.

Vee sighed, “I’m gonna go grab a bite. Do whatever you want with that,” She gestured to the charred corpse before walking off toward the makeshift restaurant on the far side of the area.

Like always, it was packed. All three tables were full, and several of the patrons were standing. The sight of it coaxed a sigh from her as she approached the manager and chef of the outdoor establishment. She slapped one hundred and fifty Gil onto the counter,

“How much can this get me?”

“Three skewers,” He replied.

A heavier sigh escaped her, “Three it is then,”

“Coming right up!” He turned to his gas stove and began cooking.

“Take your time,” Vee responded as she gazed out at the sea of patrons. They must have been getting ready for the night shift, she thought. As she took in the many faces, she ran a hand through her bi-colored hair, her fingers catching on the blue and brown mass of unkempt tangles. Compared to the others around her, she stood out like a sore thumb. However, like every time before, Vee didn’t particularly care. She continued to stare out at the crowd, when a familiar voice came forth,

“Hey, Vee!” A young lady with blond curls ran up to her, a wide grin gracing her face. She was slender, with a pale skin tone. Her green-gray eyes were a dark contrast to her golden tresses.

“Heyya, Maxine,” Vee greeted with a smile of her own, “What brings you here?”

“Jaiden me to come get you. We’ve already got food, so you don’t have to order anything.”

“Well,” Vee began, “I already did.”

“More food for us then,” Maxine giggled.

“Yup,” Vee turned to face the manager, who had just finished cooking, and took her order of skewers, “Thanks,” She and Maxine headed off to a nondescript patch of earth, just outside the headquarters. There, by the light of a daemon lamp, sat Jaiden.

Jaiden was a lanky, freckled carrot top with erratic curls, and deep brown eyes. He was the level-headed one in the group, with very fatherly tendencies. He would nurse wounds and give ungodly scoldings whenever it was needed. Looking up from his meal, he smiled,

“It’s about time y’all got here,” he teased, “The food’s getting cold,”

“Sorry, dad,” Maxine teased back, “Grandma just got home,” she reached over, and ruffled Vee’s hair.

“Hey!” Vee playfully swatted her hand away, “I’m just a year older than you!”

“That still makes you the grandma,” Maxine stuck her tongue out at her.

“Real mature, Maxi,” Vee rolled her eyes, and took a seat next to Jaiden. Maxine sat on the opposite side, to Jaiden’s left.

“So,” Jaiden spoke up behind a mouthful of food, “How’d the hunt go?”

“Pretty good,” Vee replied, “Though, it took a couple days to get close enough.”

“Well, at least you didn’t light the whole forest on fire this time,” Maxine responded with a giggle.

“Will you let that go?” Vee chided, “That was what? Two months ago?”

“Three, actually,” Jaiden corrected, “That section of Cleign is still pitch black, but it seems to be recovering.” He took a sip of his water, “So, Maxi, how did your hunt go?”

“Fan-fucking-tastically,” She responded with heavy sarcasm, “Those Cactuars can eat my shit.”

“Not at the dinner table, kiddo,” Vee playfully admonished, “We’re trying to eat here.”

“Did they get away again?” Jaiden inquired calmly.

“Not this time. We had ‘em cornered.” Maxine’s brows furrowed, “But, they got me in the ass, and hit Rob in the nuts.”

Jaiden winced out of sympathy, “Poor Rob,” he remarked, “How the hell did they hit that low?”

“They’re Cactuars, They’re so small that they’re closer to Ifrit than we are.” Maxine replied, “Well, two of us anyway.” She smirked.

Vee paused before breaking out in a fit of giggles, “Hey, fuck you,”

“At least take me out to dinner first,” Maxine ducked as an empty food container soared over her head, “Dad, grandma threw something at me!”

“Well, you started it,” Jaiden remarked with a chuckle. After a moment of joyous silence, he spoke up once again, “Did you guys hear?”

“Hear what?” Vee sat up straight, watching her mellow companion.

“King Regis is in talks with Niffelheim. There might be a peace treaty in the works.”

Maxine scoffed, chewing on the straw in her drink, “Yeah right. What makes him think it’ll work?”

“I don’t think he does,” Jaiden admitted, “It might be a ploy to catch the Empire off guard.”

“Go, old man,” Maxine cheered, “...Let’s just hope this works. I wanna go to Altissia this summer.”

“Oh,” Vee smirked, “You wanna go see your boyfriend?”

“Hell yeah, I do!” She replied, “I haven’t seen Antoine since the day he left.”

“You’ll get your chance,” Jaiden said, “Just wait until tempers have cooled.”

“How long do you think that’s gonna take?” The blond quirked a brow as she watched the group’s father figure.

“Months, years, decades even,” he sipped at the last of his water, “If the history books are anything to go by, it may never end.”

“Please don’t say that!” she whined, “I don’t wanna stay here until I’m thirty,”

“So, don’t wait,” Vee suggested, “Go to Altissia. Even if they throw you out on your little, cactus butt.”

It was Maxine’s turn to throw an empty food container, “Shut up, tiny child!” The trio’s laughter filled the evening air.

“Guys, c’mon. Stop throwing trash,” Jaiden snickered, “It’ll be harder to pick up.” He picked up the tossed container, and put it in a black garbage bag.

After the laughter faded, Maxine looked to Vee with a concerned look, “So, how’s the house hunting coming along?”

“Well,” Vee began, “I found a shabby apartment on the outskirts of the Crown City-”

“Awesome!” The blond cheered, “How much is it?”

“Two thousand,” Vee responded glumly.

“I told you city livin’ wasn’t cheap,” Jaiden stated.

“I didn’t even want to live near the city,” Vee retorted, “It was the only one I could find.”

“How many people can it house?” Jaiden asked coolly.

“When I went by to check it out, it looked pretty big. It might be able to hold three people.”

Jaiden went silent for a moment, crunching numbers in his head, “With our earnings combined, we might be able to pay the rent.”

“So,” Maxine perked up, “We’re gonna be roommates?”

Jaiden nodded, “It’s our best chance.”

“Roomies!” She cheered, “This is gonna be so much fun.”

“First thing’s first,” Jaiden put his food container in the trash bag, “We need to get some hunts. Three per person should suffice.”

“I’ve got a better idea,” Maxine puffed out her chest, “I hear that there’s an ongoing hunt in Duscae.”

Jaiden’s face visibly paled, “You mean the one for Deadeye?”

“Yup!” She grinned, “We can go out, and kill him ourselves. Then, we can get that fifteen hundred Gil bounty, and get that apartment.”

Vee sat up, “Hell yeah! Let’s do it!”

“No,” Jaiden replied sternly, “That hunt is only for Rangers and higher. We’ll get slaughtered if we hunt that thing,”

“Oh come on, Jaiden,” Maxine whined, “What skills does a ranger have that we don’t?”

“Gee, I dunno,” Jaiden bluntly answered, “Better hand-eye coordination? More flexibility? Better combat skills?”

“C’mon,” Vee urged, “I’m sure it won’t be that bad. I mean, yeah, it’s a giant dog with horns, but when has that stopped us?”

“Never!” Maxine cheered.

Jaiden heaved a long, suffering sigh, “Alright, alright,” He smiled, “We’ll go to Wiz’s Chocobo Post tomorrow, and hunt down Deadeye. For now,” he rose to his feet, “We should get some rest”

“Alright,” Maxine stood, helping Vee to her feet, “Goodnight, guys.”

“When do we meet up?” Vee inquired.

“We’ll meet here at dawn,” Jaiden replied, “And don’t be late this time.”

“I make no promises,” Vee grinned.

Jaiden chuckled, “Off with you. I’ll finish clean up duty.”  
////

Meldacio was eerily quiet at dawn. Even with the night watch, the entire area seemed abandoned and forlorn beneath the fading, pale moonlight. Vee had decidedly slept at the meeting spot, right next to the daemon light. It was the safest place to be, aside from the havens that were sprinkled out amongst the hills and valleys of the land. Had she opted for a haven, she would have had to brave the night; a foolish choice that would have resulted in death. Thankfully, she wasn’t keen on getting mauled by daemons. She had been sound asleep when someone began to shake her,

“Vee,” It was Maxine, “Vee, wake up. We’ve gotta get moving.”

“Is it time already?” Vee muttered groggily as she sat up.

“Yep,” Jaiden spoke up, “We’ve gotta move quick. The guard’s gonna be changing any minute now.” He helped Vee to her feet, and they quickly began making their way out of Meldacio. They would have to walk a few miles to get to the Chocobo post, which meant that they would have to brave what remained of the lingering night. They had to hope that it wouldn’t last too long.

By the time the sun had risen high, the trio had nearly made it to their destination. They had crested a hill when they caught sight of yellow flags billowing in the gentle breeze. A sigh of relief swept through the group.

“Oh thank the Six,” Maxine exclaimed, “I thought we’d never make it,”

“Thankfully, you thought wrong,” Vee remarked as they began making their way toward the tiny patch of civilization.

“Should we grab a bite while we’re here?” Maxine looked to Jaiden for an answer.

“Well, it is lunchtime,” Jaiden responded with a smirk, “I say we eat, and then go on our way.”

“Aye-aye, mon capitan!” Vee saluted him as they entered the post, where they ordered their food, and dined.

“So, when we’re done with this hunt,” Maxine began after they had eaten, “What do you think Cor’s gonna say?”

“That we’re reckless and stupid,” Jaiden replied, “That’s what he always says.”

“Or,” Maxine perked up, “He could tell us that we did a good job, and that he’s proud of us.”

“Get real,” Vee remarked, “He’s never proud of us.”

“He probably would be, if we stopped trying to take on high-rank hunts,” Jaiden leaned back in his chair.

“Well, how else are we gonna get paid?” Maxine retorted.

“By being responsible perhaps?” Jaiden muttered, “Anyway, are we ready to take it on?”

“Born ready!” Maxine got up, and snatched a wanted poster off of the nearest board, “Let’s go!”

////

Deadeye’s lair was heavily fogged; the trio could barely see a foot in front of them. They had walked into several Voretooth nests as they trudged onward, fighting the hoards of monsters that lie in wait. By the time they had reached the entrance to the behemoth’s den, it was nearly sunset. The air suddenly weighed heavy on their shoulders as they entered through a tiny gap in the walls. They could hear rouchous snores coming from a ledge nearby; the behemoth, Deadeye, was sleeping. Upon gazing at the gargantuan creature, they all froze,

“We should go,” Jaiden whispered, “We can’t do this.”

“Yes we can,” Maxine hissed, “We didn’t come all this way to run.”

“I second that opinion,” Vee added, “We can kill this thing. We just have to make a plan.”

“What plan would that be?” Maxine asked.

“We can plan away from the sleeping death puppy,” Jaiden hissed, “Let’s turn around, and g-” His foot stepped upon a dry twig, causing it to audibly snap. Deadeye jolted, and his eyes snapped open. The enraged, golden stare darted around for the source of the disturbance, and landed on the trio of frightened hunters.

“Shit!” Jaiden growled, “We need to hurry,”

“We’re not running!” Maxine roared, “We’re gonna kill it,”

“Are you nuts?” Vee screeched, “We can’t kill that-” A deafening roar shook the earth, causing small pebbles to tumble away downhill. The beast was charging at them, maddened by rage. Maxine jumped in front of her comrades,

“Come and get it you overgrown-” Wham! The behemoth slammed its massive paw into Maxine, sending her flying through a nearby wall.

“Maxine!” Jaiden cried, “Damn it...” He looked to Vee, “Can you use your gift?”

“Yeah, I can.” Without hesitation, her body began to morph. Bones broke and reformed, muscles bulged and shifted, Shades of deep orange, black, and white fur sprouted from her skin, and her nails turned to retractable claws. Her body had gained a foot and an inch in height, causing her to tower over Jaiden by six inches once she stood straight,

“What’s the plan?” she rumbled.

“You go get Maxine,” Jaiden commanded, “I’ll distract Deadeye.”

“You sure about this?” Vee wouldn’t admit it, but she was worried about the outcome of this fight.

“Positive,” Jaiden’s response was strained, “Now go.”

Vee nodded, and rushed off to where Maxine had landed while Jaiden redirected Deadeye’s ire,

“Hey!” he shouted up at the bloodthirsty creature, “Come on, you worthless sack of shit!” He tossed a weak blizzard bomb at it, gaining its undivided attention. It charged at him, and knocked him back; away from the only way out

Vee had made it to Maxine. However, she was too late. When she picked her up, she was already going cold,

“No,” Vee whimpered, “No...Gods, please,” She was shock out of her mourning stupor when a scream ripped through the air. It was Jaiden. Thinking quickly, Vee left Maxine’s body where it had been, and rushed off to help her living friend. He was pinned against the wall, and severely wounded.

“Jaiden!” Vee called out to him.

“Vee, run! Get out of here!” he ordered.

“What about you?”

“Forget about me! Get going,” He wheezed, “Now!”

Deadeye turned away from Jaiden, and gazed at Vee, growling lowly before rearing back to charge. Vee made a break for the entrance, but not before Deadeye scored a blow upon her. For a moment, the world had gone black, and she couldn’t move. The world returned shortly thereafter, and she saw the beast staring down at her. With all her remaining strength, she stood, took a deep breath, and unleashed a jet of flame from her mouth. The creature recoiled in agony, allowing her to reach the entrance. However, as she went to leave, she hesitated, and looked back. Through the roaring heat, she saw Deadeye turn away, and throw Jaiden into the air, and swallow him. He had still been alive; she heard him screaming on the way down. It turned to her again.

Vee swiftly ducked out of the lair, and hobbled away as quickly as she could. Thanks to her gift, she still managed to defend herself from the remaining packs of voretooths that dotted the foggy landscape. However, as she exited the lair, her form faded back to her human shape. She made her way toward the roadside, mourning the loss of her friends.


	2. A Father's Despiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau has been searching for his daughter for twenty-three years. Thanks to the Hunters, he might have just found a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of alcoholic behavior. If this upsets/offends you, please do not read this chapter.

The citadel was fairly active when Beau entered through the towering doorway. As usual, the officials he had come to know were quite busy, and buzzing around like a colony of bees. The top of the hour was nearly upon them; it was almost six in the morning. To Beau, however, it felt more like nine or ten. He had spent the entire night on a search. Naturally, he was beyond tired, and also beyond caring for his own well being. He didn’t particularly care about much anymore; save for his sworn duty as a second guard for His Majesty. From the day he entered manhood, he had sworn fealty to the King; Regis Lucis Caelum. That day had been about twenty years ago. Beau was now in his forties, and he had begun to feel it. However, he would always shrug off the drowsy shroud of age, and continue his work, as well as his silly, overly-energetic antics. His friends, much to his chagrin, would tell him to cease before he strained himself. Of course, as usual, Beau didn’t listen. “I’ll stop when I’m dead.” was what he had responded with.

The large clock on the far side of the hall chimed in the sixth hour, it’s low, bellowing chimes ricocheting off of the pristine walls. The sound of it jolted Beau back into wakefulness. He wouldn’t admit it, but he had been dozing off as he walked. If Cor and Clarus had seen it, they would have demanded that he go home and rest. Thankfully, their offices had been empty when he had passed their open doors. 

The Citadel, as dark and brooding as it was outside, was alight with tenuous anticipation. The various officials that worked within its hallowed halls were all smiling. By some divine miracle, Lucis had finally begun peace talks with the ever-seedy Empire. King Regis and Emperor Aldercapt had been speaking amicably via phone for the past two weeks, each conversation becoming more jovial and relaxed as those weeks chugged along. To all but a few, the talks were working. The long, arduous war between the two nations was about to end, and everyone was ready to accept a truce. However, there were skeptics. Beau was one of them. He didn’t doubt Regis’s ability to bring peace; rather, he doubted the Empire’s ability to keep its promises. The news that they would be sending an envoy only served to make Beau’s skin crawl with dread. The thought of an assassin crossed his mind more than once, to the point where he had voiced his concerns to the members of the Council. All of them had agreed to keep on high alert.

Beau entered the throne room, careful to not drag his feet along the smooth tile. As it had always been, the room itself was a marvel. Intricately-etched, glass windows cast the sun’s golden rays upon the silvery banisters, and council seats. Black and gray tiles offered a straight footpath to the centerpiece, the throne, with marbled swirls. The throne was far more marvelous than the room it sat in. Its red velvet cushions, silver and gold accents, and black framework commanded attention to all who gazed upon it. Indeed, it was the seat of many Kings. The only Kings that Beau had seen seated upon it were Regis’s father, Mors, as well as Regis himself. Beau, staring up at his old friend, bowed lowly,

“Good morning, Your Majesty,” He rumbled in his deep, gravelly voice, “I trust you are doing well.”

“Oh please, Beau,” Regis remarked with a smile, “We have been over this, have we not? You needn’t be so formal in my presence.”

“I only speak in a proper manner around a King,” A mischievous gleam played in his eye, “It would be rude of me if I didn’t.”

“Have you forgotten our friendship?” the King inquired with a chuckle.

“Nope,” Beau responded, “What kind of friend would I be if I did?”

“Good. Rise now, Sir Bailey, and tell me of your finds.”

Beau stood, and allowed the sun’s light to dance on his body. He was a rather tall, muscular man with long, dark hair. His eyes were a deep shade of brown. However, only his right eye was open. His left had a long, gruesome scar slashing down the center of it. Had he opened it, one would see a fogged, ghostly gaze. Even now, Beau could feel a phantom pain in that eye; it was a remnant of how the scar had come to be. Upon his sun kissed skin, were other scars; most of which were from battles he had waged in the past. Some were superficial, only serving as a faint reminder of a distant life he had once led. One of survival, and pain.

As he rose from the knee he had taken, Beau forced a grin into place, “We talkin’ about the Empire, or that strip poker match from the other night?”

“Neither,” Regis replied, “You were searching again, weren’t you? I can see it in your eyes, old friend.”

Beau’s grin fell away, “That obvious, huh?” A sigh escaped him, “Yeah. I went out again.”

“Have you found any leads?”

“Still nothin’,” Those words, as they always did, hurt Beau to the depths of his soul, “I still don’t know where she could be.”  
/////

Beau had spent twenty years of his life seeking out a little baby-- though, she wasn’t a baby anymore. That precious child was his second born; his daughter. She had gone missing mere hours after she had been born. He had walked out of the NICU to see his former wife, and he had only been gone for ten minutes. When he had returned, the baby was gone. He had nearly gone into a frenzy, tearing through the hospital to try and find her. His ex-wife, however, seemed oddly calm about it. It would take him half a decade to figure out why she acted that way,

“I didn’t want it,” She callously said, “It was a mistake.”

“She,” He furiously corrected, “That’s our little girl! She could be in danger out there, and=”

“She might already be dead,” She hissed.

“Allison, don’t you start this shit!” Beau roared, “Whether you want her or not, she’s your kid too!” Beau was restraining himself, albeit barely, “You can’t just abandon her like this.”

“I can,” Allison purred as she walked into the kitchen, “It was born broken. A mistake that the Gods allowed us to make.”

“So you’re gonna just cast her out. Just like all the other mistakes you’ve made?” Beau followed her, “Is that it?”

Allison turned on her heels to face him, her emerald green eye narrowed, “What mistakes?”

“Gee I dunno,” Beau folded his arms, “What about that time you went and fucked Lee behind my back? Or the time you got drunk while Antoine was taking a nap? Or the time you nearly burnt our fucking house down?”

“Those were all accidents-”

“Sure. ‘Cause gettin’ drunk off your ass is accidental. Gimme a fuckin’ break.” Beau turned away, “I’m goin’ out, and I’m takin’ my son with me.” He trudged out of the kitchen, and marched up the stairs. As he approached his son’s room, he took a deep, calming breath,

“Antoine,” he called. There was a moment of silence before the door opened. A small head poked out from beyond it, bringing a smile to Beau’s face, “Ya wanna go to Delilah’s with me?”

“Yes!” Antoine responded jovially. Though, as Beau got a good look at his son’s face, he could see a trail of tears streaking down his face.

“Okay! Let’s go, buddy,” Without much effort, Beau lifted Antoine into his arms, and headed back down stairs, “Off we go!” He exited the house without telling his wife goodbye, put Antoine in his car seat, and drove off toward the southern edge of Insomnia.

Delilah was always welcoming toward anyone who paid her a visit. The rather plump woman was an avid baker, selling her goods to any who would offer a price. However, seeing as it was a hobby of hers, she would only accept a meager sum; usually only one or two Gil for a bag of cookies, and five Gil for a pie or a cake. Her actual job was drab-- she was an accountant at the local firm. Thankfully, her job only had her crunching numbers from nine to six on the weekdays, and her weekends were almost always free. She made enough to pay the bills, fill her stomach, and feed her hobby. It was all she truly needed.

She had been flattening out a wad of dough when her doorbell rang. She placed her rolling pin down onto the floured countertop, an hastily wiped flour from her hands with her apron,

“Just a moment!” She called, dusting off her apron as much as she could whilst approaching the door. After a decent amount of flour and powdered sugar had fallen free, she reached out, and opened the door. Her lavender eyes widened a slight bit when she gazed upon Beau and his son,

“Oh my! If it isn’t Beau and Antoine,” she announced playfully to the open air, “Come in! What has you two coming here today?”

“Family stuff,” Beau replied. He had to keep it vague as long as Antoine was in earshot. He put the little tike down, not moving away until he knew that he wouldn’t fall, “I’ll uh...I’ll talk to you about it whenever we have some privacy.”

Delilah nodded before getting down to Antoine’s height, “Antoine, would you like to paint?”

“Yeah!” He squeaked. He paused for a moment, “Please?”

“Okay,” Delilah straightened, “Let’s go get the paints and the easel,” She took Antoine’s hand, and lead him to an unused guest room, “Beau,” she called out, “You wait on the couch, and I’ll be right with you.” She grabbed a set of watercolor paint out of the hall closet, and set up the easel. She gave Antoine a set of brushes,

“You make whatever you want, dear,” she smiled, “If you need us, we’ll be in the living room.” She walked out, and headed back toward the couch. Beau had done as she said; he sat on the couch. That, in Delilah’s mind, was a red flag,

“Beau, honey,” she sat next to him, “What’s wrong?”

“Everything,” he replied glumly, “My daughter’s gone, my wife’s a bi-....A horrible person, and our marriage is falling apart. I dunno- I dunno what to do, Delilah.”

Delilah went rigid, “Vee’s missing? How?”

“I have no idea. I had gone to talk to Allison, and when I came back, she was...Gone.”

“Who in blazes would steal a baby? The nerve of some people,” She huffed.

“Allison might have something to do with it.” Beau blurted.

“What makes you think that?”

“She told me that she didn’t want her,” he admitted, “She said that she was broken. That she was a....Mistake.”

“I doubt she would have hired a kidnapper, Beau,” Delilah said pointedly, “Women are too caught up in the throes of labor to conspire. Believe me.”

“But she ain’t even phased by all this.”

“I take it that she’s more enthralled by booze these days.” Delilah sighed.

“You know it,” Beau stared at his feet, “What am I gonna do?”

“Keep looking for her,” Delilah urged, “She has to be out there somewhere.”

“And what about my wife?”

“I’ve told you once, and I’ll tell you again: Leave her. She is not worth your time.” Delilah pat Beau’s shoulder.

“You’re right, but,” He looked to her, “What about Antoine?”

“So long as you can prove her horrible behavior, Antoine will be living with you. I’m sure of it.”

“Thanks, Delilah,” Beau hugged her tightly.

“No problem.”  
////

Thus, Beau had divorced his ex-wife, and raised his son. However, shortly after Antoine turned the age of nineteen, Beau remarried. This time, it was to his closest friend and confidante, Delilah. However, their lives were incomplete; Beau’s daughter was still missing, and he was hellbent on finding her; they all were. Life wouldn’t wait for them to find her though. Antoine, spurred on by Delilah’s praise, went off to Altissia to study the fine arts, leaving his parents to continue the search alone. As many times as before, there were no leads. Not even the breakthrough with Niffelheim brought them joy. This day, however, as Beau turned to leave the throne room, began to feel different. It might have been the energy that came with the looming ceasefire, or perhaps it was the way the sun shone on the paintings of the prophecy. Either way, it was different, lighter even.

“Beau,” Cor’s calm voice came from his blind side, causing Beau to jump before turning his good eye on him.

“Gods, Cor,” he rumbled, “Can you not do that? You scared the daylights outta me,”

“Sorry about that,” he muttered, putting his hands behind his back.

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Beau waved it off, “What is it?”

“I think we’ve made a breakthrough,” The Marshal replied steadily, watching his friend with his keen, icy blue eyes.

“With the Empire. Yeah, I know-”

“No. Not with the Empire,” Cor replied, “It’s about your daughter.”

Beau froze, and his heart gave a leap, “What?”

“Some Hunters claim to have seen a large, bipedal cat prowling around northern Duscae. They say it had striped fur.”

“Have you been out there?”

“Not yet. I was wondering if you’d go with me. I’m not a professional when it comes to stuff like this.” Cor shifted his weight.

“What are we waitin’ for? Let’s go! We need to get out there before the trail goes cold,”  
/////

When they had arrived, the area where the creature had been seen was taped off. Hunters of various skill sets were investigating what little evidence remained. The earth around the site was soaked through to the point of nearly becoming mud. Beau and Cor dismounted the motorcycle they had been riding, and approached the taped off area.

By this point, Beau had shed his human shape, and taken on an appearance that was painfully similar to the accounts that Cor had gone over on their way there. He was massive, about eight feet in height, with toned muscle. His fur was deep russet with black stripes, and a white underbelly. It was ruffled and matted from years of fighting for survival. This form was a gift that only the Bailey clan had; the gift of shape shifting, becoming an otherworldly creature to take out foes-- or better yet, save lives. It was said to be a gift given to them by the Infernian some two millennia ago. On days like this, he was grateful for such a gift.

Beau, now a hulking mass of muscle, claws, and fur, stepped over the tape to get a closer look. So as to not disturb the large paw prints and claw gauges that staked a claim on the mud, he stepped lightly around them. Beau was familiar with such markings; the paws were similar to his own, albeit a fair bit smaller, and the claw marks were one of the many ways he would mark where he had been. The creature, suspected of being his daughter, had learned these techniques, but not from him,

“These are fresher than I expected,” Beau’s voice was far deeper, almost like a bellow, in his larger form. He crouched on four limbs, and sniffed the earth. Beneath the mellow scent of rain, there was a touch of adrenaline, and sulfur. On the surface, it was a scent much like his own-- one would say it was too similar. Beau rose to his two-legged posture. With his lips pulled back, he opened his mouth ever so slightly. His tongue hung out, and his teeth gleamed in the cloudy daylight. He inhaled the scent through his half-gaping maw, allowing the sensitive organ on the roof of it to break it down. After a couple of whiffs, he close his mouth,

“They’re female,” He rumbled to Cor, “I think-- I think it’s her.”

Cor looked to a man off to the left, “Dave, you said you saw her. Care to explain?”

Dave was a middle-aged man, around his early to mid forties, with tattoos in almost every visible space on his body. He stepped forward,

“I have. I’ve seen her turnin’ in hunts every once in a while. The critters she’s killed are always covered in slashes, and severely burnt. If I recall right, she went huntin’ in this location not too long ago.”

“Has she been back since then?” Beau eagerly inquired.

“Sadly, no,” Dave answered glumly, “I hear that she tends to roam around these parts though. I’ll have my boys keep an eye out for her.”

“Thank you, Dave,” Beau replied with a tired smile, “I’m in your debt.”


	3. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vee is near death when a strange man comes to her aid. Could he be her Guardian Angel? Or just a good Samaritan.

Being a Hunter wasn’t easy. One had to risk life and limb in order to keep the people of Lucis safe from the animals that prowled the forests and plains. Often, hunters would be horrifically injured, or worse; dead. The former was more often the case these days. Hunters of all skill sets were often found in pieces, or in vaguely human-shaped blood spatters on the grass. Even worse was the fact that a good few of them were never identified due to the animals’ voracious appetite; they would often swallow the dog tags, erasing their names from existence. Though, that instance was rare. Most days, the tags would be returned to the family of the deceased. They were mourned like a soldier from the war, and then the world would move on. There wasn’t much time for the hunters to mourn; not with the job they had to do.

It was early afternoon as Vee limped her way down the road. She was alone, bleeding, and desperate for help. Earlier in the day, she had been among friends; two fellow hunters that had gone with her to Duscae to begin a hunt. A behemoth called Deadeye had been their target. They had taken on the hunt for the ornery giant for the money; they had been so close to getting that small apartment that they hadn’t realized the danger that they had put themselves in. As fate would have it, they had paid for their stupidity. They hadn’t even managed to land a blow upon its flesh before death came for them. Deadeye laid waste to them, and he had nearly taken her too. She had, thankfully, escaped. However, she felt as if she should have perished along with them; she wanted to. Unfortunately, basic, human instincts had overridden her desire to die. So, she now traveled along the side of the empty highway, dizzy and in agony. Her legs, weak as they were, could only carry her so far before they would give out beneath her. Though, that wasn’t due to injury. She had been born with it.

When she had been brought into the world, it had been a month before her due date. The doctors had said that she would not survive to see her first birthday. Of course, they had been wrong- at least half wrong. She had survived for twenty-three years thus far, but not without a hitch. Her legs were just that; a painful and frustrating hitch to her constant avoidance of death. Some days, the pain and stiffness would be so great, that she would wish for death to come. It never did. Even now, as she struggled to keep moving, it would not come for her. Even as tears streaked through the blood upon her cheeks, it didn’t heed her calls. She would just have to keep going, and keep fighting.

Fighting was something she always did. Whether it be for her own freedom, or others’ safety, she always fought. Because of her stubbornness and rash demeanor, most labeled her as a problematic individual. Of course, her last name might have had much to do with that label. Because of others’ assumptions, she had decided to play the role of the destructive delinquent, setting fire to anything she could get her hands on. That decision had been made years ago, at the tender age of thirteen. Back then, things had been far different, and less hospitable. She had been exposed to seven years of abuse by someone who was supposed to be kind. She had played right into their filthy hands, and suffered for it. The strange thing was, was that it still hurt to think about. Those seven years, regardless of how long ago they truly were, still caused her anxiety to flare like a raging fire. However, she was healing; at least she had thought so.

The world around her was beginning to pulse with darkness as she walked further on. In truth, she was starting to become disoriented. She had no idea where she was, or where Meldacio could be. She had begun to think that she had taken a wrong turn. Her feet were starting to drag, and her legs were dully throbbing; the pain vaguely registered in the back of her mind, but she didn’t care anymore. She took another, heavy step, and fell onto the grass. She didn’t even try to catch herself. The world was fading in and out with every frantic heartbeat; she had lost too much blood, and she was beginning to fade. However, as she laid there, allowing the growing warmth around her to lull her to sleep, there was a muffled sound. It sounded like a car door had opened. Something. or someone, had approached her, blocking the sun from her fading vision. From what she could see, they had deep, red-violet hair, a stubbled jaw, and a heavy, leather coat,

“Oh dear,” Their voice was deep, and low, like a cat’s purr. It was obvious that this person, whoever they were, was a man, “What has happened to you? You look positively horrible.” He reached into his coat, and pulled out a small, green vial with a needle at the end of it; a potion. He carefully grabbed Vee’s arm, and injected the green fluid into her veins,

“I suppose I should get you to a hospital,” He tossed the now empty vial away, and carefully picked her up, “Now, just stay focused, and whatever you do, do not fall asleep. I do not wish for you to perish in the back of my car.” He carefully laid her across the back seats, and reassumed his place in the driver’s seat. Disengaging the parking brake, he put the car in drive, and sped off to the nearest hospital.  
////

The bright flourescent lights were painful to look at when she opened her eyes. The last time she had been conscious, she had been in the back seat of a stranger’s car, being rushed to a a hospital. She had been near death then. Now, she was mostly alive; she could assume that much from the pain that radiated throughout her battered body. Her mind, still somewhat hazy from blood loss, began registering other sensations. There was a generous application of gauze around her arms, left leg, head and midsection, along with an IV and a blood line in her left hand. The stranger had gotten her to a hospital by some miracle. The young woman didn’t know whether to be thankful, or upset. She had taken in her surroundings when she suddenly felt a pair of scrutinizing eyes on her,

“Oh. Hi, Cor,” She croaked groggily, not bothering to look at the source.

Cor was a man of the military, worn down from years of battle. He was only about five feet tall, with heavily tanned, and weathered skin. His eyes were a dull shade of icy blue, faded by his many years of living. He marched over to the young woman’s bedside, his face as stern as stone,

“I get word that you’re in the hospital, I come to see you, and all I get is ‘oh, hi, Cor’?” He had a slight, joking tone to his voice. She knew that tone well though; it always preceded a serious talk.

“Well, that’s all I can think to say right now.” She replied, “What brings you here, aside from the obvious?”

“I heard that you tried to take on Deadeye-”

“It wasn’t my idea,” She interjected, “It was Maxine’s. She thought we could take it on.”

“You didn’t try to stop her?” Cor quirked an earthy brow.

“Oh believe me, we tried. But she wouldn’t listen.” She coughed.

“You could have called one of us.” The Marshal suggested.

“And what good would that have done? None of you were in the area. You would’ve been too late.” There was a slight snap in her voice, “Besides, the Gods wanted them to come home anyway. It wouldn’t be any good to keep them waiting.”

“So, they’re gone,” He stated glumly, “Damn it. I’ll have to tell the families,”

“You’re not gonna make me do it?” She finally looked over to the Marshal.

“You’ve been through too much, Vee,” he replied, “You need to focus on recovery.”

“Yes, sir,” Vee muttered. There was a long pause, “Cor, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” he responded, “What is it?”

“How did you know I was here?”

“An anonymous tip,” he answered, “Someone called in, and said they found you in southern Duscae. You’re lucky they did.”

“Am I?” she asked forlornly, “I mean, my friends are dead. I’m hurting worse than usual, and I’m stuck in a hospital. How is that lucky?”

Cor was silent for a long moment before he replied, “Because I don’t have to lose someone else I care about.” He placed a gentle hand on the top of Vee’s unkempt hair, “You get some rest. I’ll be by later.” He marched toward the door, “If you don’t rest, I’ll know,” He offered a smile.

“Yeah, whatever,” she waved him off, “Get back to work, ya workaholic,”

Cor snorted, and left the room, leaving Vee to her thoughts. Normally, during times like this, that was a bad idea. Leaving her to her own devices usually brought forth the worst in her. This time, however, proved to be less volatile. The one thing that kept her brain occupied was the thought of who had saved her. He was oddly gentle, for a man she had never met before. It seemed as if he knew just what he was doing; like he had done this several times before. Perhaps he was a retired doctor, or a surgeon- maybe a nurse, given the tone he had taken when he spoke to her. Either way, he had aided in her rescue, and she figured that he had called in that tip. Who else would it have been? Even if she didn’t want to be alive, she had to be grateful to him.

Vee allowed her head to rest on the pillows as the pull of sleep began to bring her down to earth. For now, she would rest, but just until she could get out of the blinding, white walls of the hospital. As she drifted further and further off, the door to her room opened. However, she didn’t want to open her eyes. She heard soft, careful footsteps come toward her bedside, along with a quiet hum. It was a gentle tune, almost like a lullaby. The person who entered carefully set something down on the end table. It was heavy, possibly solid glass. Vee continued to lay absolutely still when she felt a gentle hand pull the sheets up to her chin, and softly touch the top of her head. There was a pause in the person’s movement before they turned away, and strode toward the door. It was at that moment, that Vee opened her eyes.

The benevolent intruder was tall, about two inches above six feet, with broad shoulders, and a somewhat slender waist. He wore a heavy, leather coat, and his hair was unkempt and a deep shade of red-violet. Vee froze, unable to call out as he stepped out into the hallway. As he turned right, Vee saw the stubble that dappled his jaw. That man, she knew, was the one who had saved her. He sauntered out of sight, like a stalking cat in a red wood forest It was almost like he was a guardian of some sort, protecting her from the cold clutches of death. He was a gaunt, gallant knight. She dared to think that he was a king, based on the way he carried himself.

After she had stared after him for a few minutes, she finally hazarded to see what her savior had left. She looked to the side table, seeing what looked to be a heavy, glass vase. In the vase, was a bouquet of black roses. Their petals were silky, and their stems were a deep shade of green. Beside the vase, was a sealed envelope. With some discomfort, Vee reached over and grabbed it, carefully opening it and taking out a card. The card was the standard ‘Get well soon’ fare, with pastel colors and neat font. However, it was what the card had within that made her hold her breath. She had opened the card to see neat penmanship in deep red ink. It read:

_“Dear stranger,_

_I do hope that this card finds you in good health, and good spirits. I am sorry that I could not stay and chat; I am quite a busy man, you see. I am terribly sorry about your friends. They had so much promise. Alas, it is not them that I am worried for. It is you. If I may be honest, I thought you were going to perish before I got you here._

_Those things aside, I hope that you will have a swift recovery. Get well soon, and farewell,_

_Ardyn”_

Vee shut the card, and set it on the side table with a trembling hand. The stranger, Ardyn, had somehow tapped into a side of her that she had tried to keep locked away, and now, her own soul was hurting. With no one near her, and with Ardyn long gone, Vee’s breath hitched, and she began to cry.


	4. Circle of Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a two weeks after Vee is released from the hospital, Ardyn comes to visit her.

The apartment was as empty as the day Vee had moved in; she didn’t bother unpacking the few things she had brought with her, and the meager furniture that Cor had given her was too small to fill in the space. All she had were three chairs, a couch, and a small, oak table for the living room; as well as three chairs and a dining table in the kitchen. Had Jaiden and Maxine been with her, it would have been enough. Now, for just one person, it was far too much. If anything, the empty chairs were a guilt-ridden echo of what could have been; a reverberating lament of the life that the trio could have had, had they not been so reckless. That guilty echo seemed to overtake the entire apartment now. Even as the joy of having a home still gave her a warm, cozy feeling, the pain of her loss chilled her bones. In a weird way, the combination of emotions made her feel as if it were an ordinary day. It was like she had been living there for a year already.

Vee set her backpack down on the floor, in a spot next to the door. The ragged material that the bag was made of was starting to tear and unravel, and was covered in various, multi-colored patch jobs. Attached to the zippers, were various key chains and baubles that made an old lady’s snow globe collection look stylish. The bag, with its many patches and decorations, looked fairly normal to some. To Vee, however, it was something more; something precious and sacred. The tannish backpack had once belonged to Jaiden, and the key chains were Maxine’s. It was all she had left of them now. Like a scared child with a blanket, Vee carried it around with her wherever she went.

“We’re moving up in the world, guys,” Vee spoke to the air, hoping that her departed companions could hear her from the astral plane. She entered the kitchen, attempting to ignore two of the three chairs that sat in the living room across the narrow hallway. Once she entered the kitchen, she grabbed the nearby step stool, and placed it in front of the sink. Carefully, she climbed onto it, and opened the cupboard that sat above the sink. In the nearly threadbare cupboard, cups of instant noodles sat. It was the only thing she could afford after paying the rent and bills. In all honesty, she absolutely hated living off of them. She wasn’t a fan of the styrofoam taste that it left in her mouth. Just as she reached out for one of the containers, her phone vibrated in her pocket. With a heavy sigh, she took her phone out to check. She had gotten a text. She read the sender’s number: 281-435-6472. That was Ardyn’s number.  
////

Ardyn had, rather unabashedly, visited Vee numerous times since he had taken her to the hospital in Lestallum. Whenever he had gotten a reprieve from his duties, he would drive from Insomnia, to the sweltering city by the Meteor. It was a five hour drive, but he had been used to that by now. His job required long, arduous drives throughout the continent. These trips were just like those he took for business; except that they were fraught with worry.

When he had seen her laying on the side of the road, he had thought she was with the Atrals. However, when he had approached, he had seen her rise and fall with labored breaths. She had been barely alive. An old instinct, far older than the woman that lay before him, awoke. A voice in the back of his mind told him to help her; to save her if he could. He had given her a potion, put her in the back of his car, and raced to Lestallum. There, he had left her. However, he had returned naught but a few hours later with flowers and a card. He left them on her bedside table, and removed himself from the room to let her rest.

Now, as Ardyn strode toward the room, he cleared his mind of that event, and reassured himself of her well being. Maybe now that nagging voice would stop talking. He approached the door to her room, and carefully opened it, peeking inside before setting foot within. On quiet feet, he approached the bedside, and set another gift on the table. It was yet another bouquet. This time, it had a vibrant assortment of peonies, heather, and yarrow, all accented by pink tulips. As he set down the bouquet, he closely watched the young woman. She appeared to be sleeping; another lucky break for the elder. Like before, he pulled the covers up to her chin, and turned to leave.

“I knew you’d come back,” The sound of her voice made his body go rigid for a moment. He looked over his shoulder at her, a smirk hiding the surprise that lay beneath his facade,

“Did you?” he purred, “Well, I am glad I could be a constant in your,” he paused, “grim situation.”

“It ain’t that grim,” she muttered, “I’m alive aren’t?”

“You are,” he turned slightly toward her, a brow quirked, “but you must be in utter agony right now. Nay?”

She waved off his concern, “I can handle the pain,” In truth, she still had powerful painkillers in her system. The pain, at least for now, was manageable, “Besides, it wasn’t as bad as it was yesterday.”

“That is what they all say,” He chuckled darkly, “There is no shame in saying that you hurt.” There was a long pause.

“You weren’t talking about physical pain, were you?”

Ardyn gave a nonchalant shrug, “Perhaps I was. Perhaps I was not. That is for you to figure out.”

“Okay, mister cryptic,” Vee sassed, “Why don’t you stay a while?” she paused, “Unless you’re busy, or something.”

“I suppose I can make time for you,” he grabbed a nearby chair, and sat at her bedside, “Though, I hope you don’t mind playing twenty questions.”

“That depends on what the questions are,” Vee watched him carefully.

“We can start off easy,” he began, “What is your name?”

“Vee,” she replied, a smirk of her own forming on her lips, “And you’re Ardyn,”

He sat up, his brows raised, “How did you know that, pray tell?”

“You signed the card. Duh,” Vee giggled.

Ardyn chuckled, relaxing in his seat once more. He looked as if he was about to kick himself. Had he not been sitting down, he might have done just that, “Why did I do that?”

“Maybe you had a lapse in judgment,” Vee shrugged, “It happens to the best of us.” There was a dark edge to the words she spoke, “Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“I am not,” He watched her carefully, “However, it appears that you are.”

“What?” Eyes narrowed, Vee looked at him, “I’m not-”

“Your friends did not fall because of you,” he gently reassured, “The behemoth is the one at fault, not you.”

“Yeah, right,” Vee looked away, and a stifling silence covered the room for a long beat.

“What happened out there?” Ardyn asked carefully.

Vee let her head rest upon the pillows with a heavy sigh, “Maxine insisted we kill Deadeye, we went to the lair, and she and Jaiden died. The end.” She had told the full story to Cor, Dave, and her friend’s parents; she didn’t want to tell it again. Not while the pain was still fresh in her mind. While she had told the abridged tale, Ardyn had leaned forward, eyes narrowed in focus. He had actually been listening; something that she hadn’t expected. The last few times she had told of what happened, she had been berated, lectured, and even struck. Thanks to those reactions and her own pain, she detested telling anyone about it.

“Why did she wish to slay this creature so badly?” Ardyn inquired steadily.

“She wanted to help me get an apartment,” she looked at her feet, “Where the three of us were gonna live.”

“I see,” he sat back again, “When did you try to convince her to back down?”

“When we were in the lair,” Vee was getting choked up as the sights came flooding back to the forefront of her mind, “We told her that it wasn’t safe, but-” her voice broke, “but she wouldn’t listen. She got tossed through a wall, and-- and when I found her, she was gone.” She began to tremble, “I went back to get Jaiden, but he was cornered. He told me to go,” she paused as sobs began to rack her body, “The beast turned on me, and I got hit...And I used my fire- I used a fire bomb to scare it, and I ran. But before I escaped, I looked back,” she paused again, “It ate Jaiden,” Like a mourning widow, she began to wail.

Slowly, reluctantly, Ardyn placed a hand on her shoulder, “Be at ease now,” he crooned, “They are safe with the Six.” Those words left a bitter taste in his mouth. They had come from the distant past, in a time long forgotten by many. He hated how easily they crossed his lips, and how swiftly they slipped off of his tongue. The ancient phrase he had spoken seemed to sooth her, however, and he allowed a moment of self-loathing to pass him by in a quiet wave. If such a lie was a comfort to her, then who was he to take that from her?

“Perhaps you should rest, my dear,” he urged, “If you are to leave this hospital, then I suggest you get as much rest as possible.” Slowly, stiffly, he rose to his feet, and went for the door.

“Don’t go,” she pleaded quietly, “I don’t wanna be alone.” Her words caused the elder to stop, and look at her once more. His gaze was mournful.

“Are you sure you wish for me to stay? I do not make ideal company,”

“I’m sure,” she replied, “I’d rather have you here, than be alone.”

“As you wish,” he sat at her bedside once more, “I shall stay,” he pulled the covers up to her chin, “But please, rest.”

“Okay,” Vee sighed and closed her eyes.

“I may not be here when you wake. I am a very busy man after all,” he pointed out as she dozed.

“That’s okay,” she mumbled, “Just stay as long as you can.” After a moment, she fell asleep. When she awoke next, he had vanished.  
////

Their first talk had happened a month ago, and their most recent talk had been a week before she had been checked out of the hospital. Thanks to his work, his visits had been sporadic at worst, and semi-frequent at best. From what he had told her, he worked overseas. Namely, he worked in Nifelhiem. She tried to figure out the specifics, but he refused to tell her any other details. He would dance around her questions, divert her attention, and demand that she rest. The third action was the most frequently used, and it almost always worked; save for when she had just awoken from a nap. Whenever that was the case, he would deflect and divert. He was like a lawyer in a sense; a troublesome, lousy, caring, good-looking lawyer.

The message he had sent her was one of inquiry. He had asked her where her apartment was. In honesty, Vee thought it strange that he would ask such a question; it was even stranger to think that he still wanted to pay her a visit after she had been sent home. Nevertheless, Vee hand answered with the proper address and apartment number. The following text she had received in response was a sweetly-worded sort of ‘thank you’, followed by: _“I shall be over, with food, in fifteen minutes.”_ The text itself sent a pleasant warmth through her body. With the promising prospect of food, she shut the cupboard, and climbed down from the step stool. Folding the stool, she placed it against the wall. She glanced at the clock, and guessed the time he would arrive. Should he be able to figure out where he had to be, then he would be at the apartment by twelve forty-five. However, there would have to be time allotted for wandering. So, he would be there possibly at one, or one thirty-- perhaps two o’clock at the latest. She had time to make sure her apartment was in a livable state. Of course, she knew that it was a nearly impossible task.

The living area was full of discarded paper cups, and other various scraps of trash. She hadn’t had the time, nor the gumption, to throw it all out. Recently, she had been through a depressive slump; she was still climbing out of it now. The thought of having to pick it all up wasn’t exactly appealing to her, but she knew it was something she had to do. She had to keep up the illusion that she was okay; she had to lie to others in order to lie to herself. She couldn’t afford to have someone breathing down her neck-- even if they were as gentle as Ardyn was.

She picked up the pieces of trash she had seen, and tossed them into a garbage bag, throwing it out into the dumpster behind the complex. Next, her room needed to be cleaned. When she walked into her room, she immediately wanted to kick herself. Dirty clothes were strewn everywhere. Pants, shirts, underwear; the whole nine yards,

“Why am I like this?” She muttered as she bent down to gather as much as she could. She decided upon taking several, large loads into the tiny laundry room, and shutting the door so that he wouldn’t see. However, she didn’t have time. The doorbell buzzed.

She jumped at the sound, dropping an armful of clothes onto the dingy, beige carpet, “Crap,” She left her room, and shut the door before speeding to the front of the apartment. Carefully, she unlatched and opened the door,

“Hey, Ardyn!” She greeted with a smile.

“Good day to you,” He bowed slightly, entering the shabby apartment after Vee had stepped aside. He had a bag of food in one hand, and a shopping bag in the other. In a moment of silence, he observed the, small space, “This is a rather nice place you have here,” he mused, “No wonder the price was so steep.”

“Well, in all honesty, it’s uh-- It’s kinda not great.” She admitted, “There was a lady that lived here. She had a dog. I can’t seem to get the smell out, and I think the carpet has fleas.”

Ardyn didn’t seem to catch the part about fleas, “You should shampoo the carpet, dear. That ought to kill the smell,” He entered the kitchen, and set down the bags, “Come along. It is time to eat,” He pulled out a chair for her, and took the one across from her.

Vee sat down, and took the food container that Ardyn held out for her, as well as a plastic fork, “So, why did you come to see me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” He smiled, “We are friends, are we not?” He pulled out his own food container. From the looks of its contents, he had mostly eaten all of it.

“True,” Vee began to eat her food, allowing herself to pause for a moment, “You know, eating and driving can be dangerous, right?”

“It is not as dangerous as driving under the influence. I can assure you of that,” He took a bite. Something about the action set off a red flag in Vee’s head. The motion was quick, like a ravenous hound; it were as though he were starving. Now that she thought about it, his cheekbones did seem to stick out more than usual. Attempting to ignore it, she continued to eat,

“So uh,” she swallowed, “What’s with the shopping bag?”

Ardyn had been scraping up the scraps from the bottom of his container when she asked that. As he swallowed the last drops of sauce, he grabbed the other bag,

“This is a housewarming gift,” he reached in, and pulled out several glass cups, and a few plates, “They said that you needed these, so I decided to get them for you. I know it is not much, but-”

“Oh, Ardyn,” Vee trilled, “You’re a saint! Thank you.”

Ardyn had given pause to process what she had said, “Me? A saint?” he tilted his head to the side, like a curious puppy, “How so?”

“Well, I don’t have to buy cups and paper plates anymore. Which means that I can save money to buy real food!” She grinned, “And I don’t have to take out the trash as often as I used to.” Without warning, she stood up, and hugged him, “Thank you so much!”

In that instant, Ardyn went rigid. He hadn’t been in physical contact with another person in ages. The last time it had happened, it was a horrible moment; one that he still hadn’t forgotten. With an uncomfortable awkwardness, Ardyn pat her on the back,

“I am happy to help.”

Vee let him go, grinning sheepishly, “Sorry about that. I uh-- I tend to get physical when I’m excited.”

“That is quite alright, my dear.” he reassured. His phone went off, causing him to groan, “Who could that be, I wonder,” he reached into his coat, and pulled out an old flip phone. He opened it, “Oh dear. It is my boss.” He tucked his phone away, “I am afraid it is time for me to leave you,” He stiffly rose from his chair, “Take care,” He gave her head a pat, and headed for the door.

“Thanks for lunch,” Vee called after him.

“You are most welcome,” he called back, “Farewell,” he left through the front door, and all was quiet once again.

As Vee cleaned up the small dining table, she couldn’t help but smile. She found herself fancying the idea of Ardyn’s company in the otherwise empty apartment. Something about filling an empty chair brought a sense of security to her. However, something still nagged at the back of her mind. The way that his face had changed from their talks at the hospital haunted her. The sunken eyes, the prominent cheekbones; it were as if he had been neglecting himself. If that was the case, Vee would be sure to feed him whenever he came by next; whenever that would be. Until then, she would focus on taking care of herself. After throwing out the empty food containers and bags, she went straight to her room, and started gathering her dirty clothes. Starting now, there was work to be done, and she would do it not for herself, but for him.


	5. Be Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn's work is never done. Even lunch breaks are off the table when Aldercapt sends him back to Lucis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda rushed, but I think it turned out okay.

It was a cold, autumn morning in Gralea. The puddles from the last rain shower of the season lay in circular patches of ice upon the cobblestone roads. Even in a mild season, the Glacian’s untameable frost did not die away, nor did it slowly fall upon the land. For the past thirty years, the lethal chill kept the continent of Nifelhiem in its wretched, throat-burning grip. The only refuge the people had were inside their homes and workplaces. Indeed, the advent of heating and air conditioning was quite the blessing in this frozen part of the world.

Ardyn pulled into the parking lot at Zegnautus keep, his mind hazy from another sleepless night. He had tried to get some sleep-- Gods knew he tried-- but he couldn’t even shut his eyes. As usual, it was one of those hellish nights where the phantoms of the past would haunt him. With ghastly, gruesome images of blood, death, and despair, they seemed to taunt him; it were as if he had become a frightened child all over again. Even now, as he exited his car and felt the pre-winter chill on his face, he could still feel fear raking across his chest. The visions he had seen were familiar, and fraught with grief.

He had been put before an enraged crowd, tied to two posts, and his limbs splayed by taut ropes; unable to move. His brother stood before him, his formerly-jovial, heaven-hued eyes were now as dark as the storm clouds above their heads. In his left hand, a sword was clutched, his knuckles white with the strain. He had spoken in the old tongue, the language that Ardyn could hardly recall now, and ran him through. He had awoken that night, screaming, with a horrible pain in his chest. Even hours after the dream had been dreamed, he could still feel the dull throb just over his heart. He couldn’t ground himself before he had to clock in to work. So, he had to keep it together as best as he could until he could go back to his silent, peaceful home.

It had been three weeks since Ardyn had visited with Vee, and for good reason. Thanks to the looming peace treaty, his schedule had been tightened to a stifling degree. In truth, he was loath to be a slave to such things, but he had no choice at the moment; he had to work with the Emperor until his plan could begin. He just had to wait a few more months before he could turn his back upon the abysmal nation. When that time came, he knew, they would be naught but the daemons they feared.

Ardyn had gone to great lengths to ensure that his plan would go off without a hitch. He had successfully manipulated his way to his current rank, Chancellor, without much effort on his part. Of course, that alone took thirty years of kissing the elderly ruler’s rear end. Ardyn found that telling them what they had wanted to hear was the easiest method to obtain what he wanted. After that, he had successfully tempted the Emperor. It didn’t take much on Ardyn’s part; he just dangled Lucis’s Crystal in front of the his face, and claimed that it could save the people from the perpetual winter that hung over the land, as well as tell him of the immortality that the Crystal would grant The Emperor had fallen for it. Now, clouded by Ardyn’s lies, Aldercapt was on his way to false peace negotiations. He had been talking with King Regis for several months, and had finally gotten a breakthrough. The news had brought a smug smirk to Ardyn’s face. That news had come three days ago.

Now, as he shambled along the main hallway of the keep, Ardyn didn’t care. He was far too tired to feel anything at the present moment. Sadly, this had been normal for him. He had felt hollow, unfeeling since the day his brother turned on him and he never had the capacity to feel any emotions ever again; or so he had thought. Ever since the previous month, he had begun to change. Old instincts, thought long forgotten, had returned. The instinct to care, to heal, and to protect. For about two thousand years, he had successfully suppressed that part of himself. However, when he had found that young woman on the side of the road, they had fought their way back to the surface. Currently, they were hidden beneath the shadows of sleeplessness. It may have been due to the fact that she wasn’t at his side, or perhaps it was because he thought it was a sign of weakness. Either way, it wasn’t present, and he liked it that way. But, why did he feel so lonely? He would not have time to contemplate that; he had boarded the elevator that took him to the throne room.

The throne room walls were made of thick, off-white materials, mimicking the hallway that preceded it. Along the walls, there were a host of black computer systems. Each was dotted with a set of flickering, lime green lights and various buttons and switches. The floor had an intricate carpet that lead in from the entrance. It was red, gold, and black with the Empire’s sigil embroidered on it. The room was lit up with pale, florescent lights that cast a sickly glow upon all who dwelt within. In the center, was a gaudy throne. On it, sat the Emperor, Idolas Aldercapt.

The Emperor’s attention had been on the terms of the treaty, but it shifted when Ardyn leisurely entered the room. His steps were slow, and meandering, like the slow gate of a stalking predator. On his stubbled face, a jovial smile rested. It was his usual, playful look. However, if one looked closely at his eyes, they would surely notice the deep shadows within,

“Good morning to you, Your Excellency,” he greeted, “I trust you slept well.”

“Ardyn,” Aldercapt greeted back in his whispy voice, “What brings you here?”

Ardyn took a few, slow steps forward, “I bear information that you may want to hear,” he purred.

Aldercapt leaned forward, his eyes narrowing slightly, “And what information have you obtained?”

Ardyn casually looked at his nails, and began a slow trek around the room, “For starters, the populace is none the wiser to the truth. So long as they remain ignorant, we have a clear shot at the Crystal.”

“Good,” Aldercapt leaned back, his body relaxing into the seat, “And what of the ring?”

“The ring is still in Lady Lunafreya’s capable hands.” Ardyn assured, “She shall keep hold of it until it is needed.”

“And what will you do now, Chancellor?” The Emperor inquired.

“Whatever you command me to do, your Excellency.” Ardyn replied with a false, saccharine smile. Thanks to his own experience, he knew not to answer with his own activities; he would no doubt be sent out again. Unfortunately, he was right.

“I want you to go back to Lucis, and continue your observations,” The older man ordered, “You have the army at your disposal, should you need to exterminate any pests. Go now, and report your findings.”

Removing his hat, Ardyn bowed lowly to the Emperor, “As you wish, your Excellency,” He turned on his heels, and left the throne room with a quick stride. The thought of returning to Lucis made his heart race. Of course, it wasn’t just Lucis he thought about, nor was it the Crystal; it was Vee that invaded his mind. In truth, the ever-flamboyant elder missed her. The emotional ache in his heart flared as he began to think back on his most previous visit.

The visit he had paid was supposed to be out of curiosity; he wanted to see the state she was in, as well as her living conditions. Of course, at face value, such physical appearances had little to no meaning. Ardyn himself was living proof of that. He was well-kept, articulate, and lived in an immaculate dwelling. He and his expensive apartment were both spotless, with no traces of chaos to give away his own, horrifically broken state of mind. Vee’s own living space seemed no different from his own; save for the stale smell of wet dog, and a sock she had left in the middle of the narrow hallway. If his own experience was anything to go by, then she had been trying to clean up before he had reached her doorstep. She had been trying to hide how she had truly felt that day. Perhaps she was in a rougher spot than he had first thought. Given that her bedroom door had been shut when he had arrived, he figured as much. A good portion of the visit seemed to be a blur to him as he boarded the elevator. Despite trying to put every moment in a proper sequence, he still couldn’t recall most of it. He mulled them over in his mind. Again, and again, without finding the information to fill the gaps. Perhaps he was simply too tired to think properly. Or, maybe it was the stifling air in the keep that snuffed out his thoughts.

There was a soft growl, and a slight tightness in Ardyn’s gut. Curiously, he looked down at his offending midsection, quirking a brow as the sound came again. He hadn’t heard that noise in quite some time; the demanding gurgle of an empty stomach. The tight emptiness, however, was something he had grown painfully used to. How had he not heard the growl before this point? He wouldn’t admit it, but he had been ignoring it out of convenience since his misery began. He didn’t truly need food to live anymore, and yet, his stomach persisted to growl like a feral cat. As he listened to his gut, the empty void of the visit came back to him. He had brought Vee food. He then recalled the concerned shadows in her eyes whilst they had sat at the dining table. He had, in fact, been starving when before he had gone to see her. The memory of a lightheaded sensation came to him, causing him to swear beneath his breath. She had noticed that he was unwell, and that was something that he didn’t want. He never did like sympathy.

Ardyn exited the elevator, and suddenly felt the world spinning around him. He grabbed the railing, and held on with a strangling grip. His body, despite his own plans, was staging a revolt for food. He tightly shut his eyes in hopes that the spinning would cease,

“Chancellor, are you feeling alright?”

Ardyn opened his eyes, feeling the brunt of the dizzy spell hit, and fade as quickly as it had come, “You needn’t worry about me, High Commander,” Ardyn reassured emptily as he straightened his posture, “I was just feeling a touch woozy is all.”

Ravus narrowed his heterochromatic eyes. He didn’t believe the Chancellor’s words, but he turned away after a long beat of silence, “I expect you to be prepared for departure soon,” he hissed, “Get everything you require, and report to the hangar when you are ready.”

“Of course, High Commander.” Ardyn didn’t dare bow; he didn’t want to suffer through another spell. As the High Commander walked away, Ardyn gave him an annoyed, disgusted look. For someone as high strung as Ravus, he was eager to do as he was told. He worked swiftly; it was the only way to keep the ever-irate Emperor happy during the tedious days of peace talks. Nevertheless, Ardyn loathed him for various reasons--one of which involved his sister, Lunafreya. Ravus always forced his way into her dwelling to speak with her. Ardyn had listened in on one of their conversations. He had heard Ravus telling Luna to keep the ring away from Prince Noctis. Ardyn was not going to allow that. He would be sure to place the Oracle under watch, and keep Ravus out, but not on this day. He would have to wait until the Prince had begun his rite of passage-- if he survived what Ardyn had in store.

The Chancellor had made a beeline for the cafeteria to grab something to fill his stomach. The food, as always, looked as volatile as a chemistry lab, which resulted in very few patrons. Ardyn was one of the few who never ate during his shift. That was usually due to his own, bad habit of self neglect. Today was different. He felt spurred on by something other than the waves of lightheadedness that plagued him. He approached the lunch line, grabbed an apple, and rushed out; he didn’t have time to sit down for a meal. Not with Ravus at the helm of the journey. He would have to hope that the small serving would be enough until they landed in Lucis.

He rushed to his office, taking bites out of the tart, green apple as he went. He still had to grab a few documents, and load his car into a cruiser, before they could take off. As long as he was fast enough, they would reach Lucis by sundown. Then, they would need to stay the night at a hotel, and start their reconnaissance. Ardyn often wondered why the Emperor would send him, but he always chalked it up to the lack of faith in Verstael’s MT units.

After finding the documents he needed, Ardyn tucked them into his coat, and headed out toward the parking area. He tossed the apple’s core into a small patch of bushes before he approached his old, ruby Vixen Constellation. It was of a decent age; around thirty years. It had a wide, vertical, white stripe along the top of the trunk and engine compartment, and a thin, horizontal stripe along the bottom of the doors. The upholstery was cranberry red, and the old rag top was black. To most, it was an eyesore, but the elder positively adored the old automobile. Fishing into his coat, he pulled out the keys, and climbed into the car. He never kept it locked; he kept the few valuables he had at his apartment. He started the car, disengaged the parking brake, and drove toward the hangar, which lay just outside of the capital. As he drove, his phone went off; he had gotten a text. He would have time to answer it once everything had been squared away. However, as he pulled into the hangar’s lot, something in him demanded that he at least check it. With a huff, he pulled his phone out, and checked the name of the sender: Vee.

He opened his phone, and read the message: _“Hey, Ardyn. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Respond whenever you’re available...Please?”_ That message had been sent three hours ago; Zegnautus Keep didn’t have any cell service. Ardyn immediately began typing a response,

_“Hello, dear. Fret not, I am well. You need not worry about me. I will be coming back to Lucis this evening. What say you to another meeting tonight?”_ He sent it, and drove his car into a waiting dreadnaught. His phone vibrated again,

_“I say yes! Where are we gonna meet up?”_

Ardyn chuckled at Vee’s eager response, _“Your home, of course. Unless you wish to go elsewhere.”_ He had gotten out of his car, and began walking toward Ravus’s ship.

_“My house sounds good. I’ve been learning how to cook, and I kinda wanna pay back that dinner.”_

Without even realizing it, Ardyn had begun to smile, _“I would be honored to taste test your cooking, dear.” He boarded the ship, and leaned against the back wall, “I am afraid I have to leave for a while. I am getting on the boat, and phone service is absolutely atrocious at sea.”_

_“Okay. Be safe, Ardyn.”_

Ardyn’s heart gave a flutter, _“Of course, Vee. I will see you soon.”_ He shut his phone, and tucked it away in his coat pocket, staring out at the frigid, Nifelheim landscape as the ship’s door slowly folded shut. Once the scenery had been snuffed out by cold metal, the elder allowed his sunset gaze to flick around the small space. A majority of the faces were not human. The MT soldiers, despite their human-like faces, always lacked humanity; just like the daemons that they had been born from. Their empty, glowing eyes sent an invisible shiver through him. Of course, Ardyn wasn’t afraid of the things he helped create; only of what they could do. They were without conscience, meaning that they could kill without hesitation, and march through cities with bloodied weapons and no remorse. Some days, he hated making the suggestion to Verstael. Had he known what route he would take for the production of those twisted monstrosities, he would have kept his mouth tightly shut. Even at Ardyn’s age, his hindsight was twenty-twenty. He couldn’t dwell on that mistake; not while his plans were unfurling before him. He would reflect when the dawn bell finally tolled for him. When that was, he had yet to figure out.

His stare returned to the shut door, and his mind wandered away from the deeds of the past. This time, it stood in the present; namely, over the coming visitation with Vee. The tiny woman had wormed her way into his thoughts since the day he had gone to her apartment. They has only been acquaintances for a month and two weeks, and somehow, had, rather unwittingly, found a crack in his otherwise pristine set of lies, and had begun shedding light upon the lost, mortal man that lay beneath the daemonic murk in his soul. It had been that text. The simple phrase, ‘be safe’, had struck a long-muted chord in his heart. As he recalled their exchanges, he had to ask himself one question: How? How had Vee managed to rouse such old, dead feelings? How had she gotten past the walls he had built up? Under normal circumstances, Ardyn would have an answer for everything. Now, however, he didn’t have one, and that terrified him.

Despite Vee’s caring nature, Ardyn was highly wary of her. Her curiosity, as innocent as it was, was starting to become too blunt; she had been asking about his job, and she had gotten an imperative piece of information. Thanks to a lapse in judgment, he had told her vaguely of his workplace. After that slipped out, he had shut down that conversation; the last thing he wanted was for her to find out his rank in the government. Since then, he had lied, and told her that he worked at a small business in the capital. It was a small, white lie, all things considered. However, it wasn’t just her insatiable curiosity that frightened him. It was the fact that she smelled like burned wood and sulfur when he had gone to see her at the apartment. No one he knew ever smelled like that; save for an old friend that had long since passed. Ardyn never bothered to ask her about it.

“We shall be in Lucis in one hour,” Ravus spoke up with an uninterested tone. He seemed to be bored with the quiet flight, “Once we land, we are to seek out lodgings, and stay the night.”

“Must we turn in so early, High Commander?” A playful smirk came to Ardyn’s face, “We could get an early start on our observations, you know. I am sure that your sister would appreciate an early return.” There was a subtle, taunting bite to his words, causing Ravus’s eyes to narrow,

“We cannot risk you being in ill health, Chancellor,” Ravus bit back, “If I recall, you looked as if you were faint earlier.”

The smirk was replaced with a deep frown, “That was simply because I had yet to eat. As a matter of fact, I do believe that this impromptu flight was thrust upon me during my lunch break.” As quickly as it left, Ardyn’s smirk returned, and he struck a dramatic pose, “Oh, how cruel you are, High Commander, that you would deny me a basic need!”

“Enough with the theatrics, Chancellor,” The High Commander hissed, “I’ve no time for your petty games.”

“Petty?” Ardyn quirked a red-violet brow at the irate young man, “I am simply reminding you of what your eagerness has done to me. I would hardly call that petty.”

“I am not eager to be on this frivolous assignment with you!” Ravus roared.

“I take it you would rather be with your sister,” The Chancellor’s golden eyes gleamed with vicious cruelty, “and convince her to hoard the ring.”

Ravus clenched his fists, “You’ve been eavesdropping?”

“Eavesdropping is such a strong word,” Ardyn purred, “I prefer the term ‘overhearing’,” He chuckled darkly, “You should learn to make a quiet entrance, my boy. You never know who will be listening.”

“You wretched-”

“Are we resorting to name-calling now?” Ardyn mocked, “How childish. I would suggest you refrain from such things, High Commander, lest you wish for your sister to be in an accident.” At that, Ravus went silent.

“There’s a good lad,” Ardyn crooned coldly, “I trust you will behave yourself on this trip. No temper tantrums.”

“Yes, Chancellor,” The High Commander muttered through his clenched jaw.

“Good,” The elder smiled as the ship landed with a soft, rocking motion, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some observations to make. Do take care of the lodgings, won’t you, High Commander?” The door of the dreadnaught unfolded, allowing golden rays of evening sunlight to pour in. Without waiting for an answer, Ardyn sauntered off to the second ship, and got into his car, driving onto the highway. For now, he would go east; just until he was out of sight. Once he turned a corner, he went through an exit ramp, and headed west until he could see the familiar, powder blue roof of the apartment complex. Unlike his previous visit, the buildings were now a blinding shade of white; they used to be a light gray with white borders around the windows and doors.

After parking his car, Ardyn began the trek toward Vee’s home. As he walked, he called up the text with the address. She was on the ground floor, in the ninth apartment. He strode along the sidewalk, and approached her door. He pushed the doorbell, and awaited her answer.


	6. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau finally gets another lead in his search.

The search had taken an exceedingly infuriating amount of time to get so far, and so far, there had been only one lead. The paw prints in the mud, and the scent that laced them, was all that Beau had to go off of. It took all he had not to fly into a tirade these days. The thought of being so close, and yet so far, only served to annoy and frustrate him. To him, it seemed that the trail had gone cold; that the prints that Cor had guided him to had actually been stale. Of course, he wasn’t surprised. He shouldn’t have expected a normal human to know the difference between a stale trail, and a fresh print. Indeed, this was a frustrating conundrum for the fretful father.

He sat atop a dusty rock in the middle of the Leiden desert, and stared out at the sandy expanse. The trail he had been on had looped him around Duscae, and Cleign, leaving him exactly where he sat. His daughter, as frail as he had imagined her to be, had gotten around fairly easily. She was truly putting his expectations to the test now. This was the best sign he had gotten all week. He had gone around the continent, asking the locals if they had seen a large, cat-like creature. The answers, unsurprisingly, were no. Some had even confused the subject of his inquiries for a Coeurl. He supposed that’s what he deserved for being so vague. Still, he had to keep asking around; even if he had to ask the same people. He wasn’t about to give up after that breakthrough. He sat and pondered over the options he had left; He could either call off the search, or risk his job to the king and take yet another week of sick leave. Much to his chagrin, he had used all of his vacation days, and he had two sick leaves left before he had to return to the Citadel. Thanks to Regis’ generosity, sick leave was always a week. Still, Beau thought that the two week time limit he would impose on himself was barely enough to make another breakthrough in the search. He had to pray to every deity in the Hexatheon that he would find her during that time; and pray he did. He had gone to various cathedrals to ask the Gods for their aid. Of course, he had not gotten a response from any of them. Bahamut was characteristically silent, Shiva was unexpectedly cold, Ramuh was calm, Leviathan was placid, and Titan was unnervingly still. Ifrit, however, could not be found.

There weren’t many houses of worship that were dedicated to him anymore. Ever since the start of the scourge’s assault, the people had begun destroying, or repurposing, Ifrit’s temples and cathedrals into houses for the other five deities. Whenever Beau thought he had found one, he would discover naught but old, decaying piles of stone, or repainted structures with the Infernian’s effigy removed. It appeared that the world had turned its back to the Pyreburner, leaving him to rot in Ravatogh where he lay, forever burning. It was a sad sight to behold for the families who still revered and worshiped him. Even now, As Beau looked to the skies above, his own heart was breaking. He shoved the pain deep into himself; he would mourn for his God later. For now, he would look for for his daughter.

Beau pushed himself off of the sun heated rock, landing heavily upon his feet. He stretched his stiff muscles, arms raised to the heavens. Despite his frustrated trek, he still had one lead to go off of. A young woman had been admitted to the hospital in Lestallum, and recently released. He would go and get her name from the staff, as well as her address. Of course, he would have to finagle his way through the confidentiality laws in order to get such information. It should be easy, he thought. All he had to do was rough them up a little; get their delicate feathers ruffled until they sang. Given his height and build, that task would be easy. As he turned to head back to his car, Beau hazarded another look up to the heavens,

“I could use your help, O’ Fire Bringer.” he muttered before he approached his old, beat-up Ford Explorer. Its paint job, though scuffed and scratched, was a deep green-- almost black. A thick stripe of off-white spanned from the front bumper, and along the bottom of the doors. A finer line spanned from the rim of the hood, to the bottoms of the front and passenger windows. It was old, but it still worked well, given how long he had had it; ten years was often the end of a car’s life, but the Explorer still ran.

Beau opened the driver’s side door, and climbed in, igniting the engine. After fastening his seat belt, he stared out at the dusty highway. If his daughter was still out there, he had to hope against hope that she would be willing to talk to him. He had entertained the scenarios in his head; all of which involved her turning him away, or calling the authorities on him. He knew it was foolish of him to think of such things, but he couldn’t help it. So long as it was a remote possibility, he would always humor the worst case scenario first. It was how he had survived his previous marriage. He didn’t have to utilize that instinct for fifteen years now, yet it still came easily to him. It was almost as easy as breathing. After his long pause, he put the old car in drive, and started to make his way toward the road. As he did so, he spotted an oncoming car. It was ruby-colored with a broad, white stripe upon the hood. The paint job, from what Beau could tell, had been worn and damaged by frost. They appeared to be heading toward Insomnia, and they were in a hurry. It was too bad that there were no cops around to see it.

After the convertible passed, Beau turned onto the highway, and headed east. He was beyond eager to get the answers he wanted; his foot had pressed the gas pedal down to the floor. Thankfully, the highway was empty at this time of day; no one dared be out at sunset, nor after, thanks to the daemon epidemic. For now, the road was his, and he would make sure that he would get to Lestallum before the hospital’s shift change.  
////

Beau pulled into Lestallum just as the sunset was waning into the horizon. He had to hurry if he wanted to catch the day staff. He exited his car, locked the doors, and set the alarm before rushing headlong up the stairs nearby. He raced through the labyrinth of streets and alleys, ducking around the thinning crowds as he wound his way into Partellum Market. If the directions he had gotten were correct, the hospital was due west. He continued to navigate around the various stalls that lined the marketplace, keeping his head low to avoid suspicious stares. He jumped up a small flight of steps before turning down a small street. There, sitting on the end, was the entrance to the hospital. Relief swept over him as he approached the old-looking building. He looked up to the sky one last time before entering.

Beau squinted as the bright, fluorescent lights shined in his eyes. The hospital was painted a pearlescent, blinding white, which only added to the eye-straining whiteness that he gazed into. Once his eyes had adjusted, he could see doctors and nurses milling about the pristine hallways and corridors. Those weren’t his targets- yet. He approached the front desk nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets. The receptionist that behind the desk was in her fifties, with salt and pepper hair that was tied back in a messy bun. She looked nonplussed at the impromptu visit,

“Visiting hours are over, sir,” she droned in a nasally, monotone voice, “Please come back tomorrow morning.”

“I know,” Beau replied, “I ain’t here to visit. I just need to ask you something,” he paused for a moment, “I hear that you took care of a young lady named Vee Bailey. You mind telling’ me why she came here?”

“Sir,” she calmly spoke, “We do not share our patient information. That is strictly confidential.”

“I understand that, but I need to know,” He was already beginning to lose his cool. He took a deep break, “Can you tell me-”

“No,” she snapped.

“Look, lady,” He rested his palms on the desk, and leaned in, easily looming above her. His deep brown eyes dug into her soul as he glared down at her, “I’m her father. I have a right to know.”

“Unless you can prove it to me, I can’t tell you,” she growled. Beneath the desk, her finger hovered over a small, discreet, red button, “If you can’t, then you’ll have to leave.”

“For the love of the Six,” he hastily reached into his back pocket, and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and shoved what appeared to be a photo of a newborn baby in her face, “I was there when she was born, she went missing, and I’m lookin’ for her! I know she was here!”

The woman leaned back, “Hey, Linda,” she called.

“Yeah, Joan?”

“We’ve got some guy here, looking for his kid. Says her name is Vee, last name Bailey. You know anybody by that name?”

A thin brunette with thick-rimmed glasses peeked out from the back room, “Yeah. I think Louis took care of her. She checked out about two months ago.”

“Great!” Beau straightened, no longer looming over Joan, “Do you happen to know where she went?”

“Nope,” Linda disappeared into the back room, “No idea.”

Beau slumped with a long, sufferings sigh, “Just when I thought I had her.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” Joan began, grabbing a pen and a notepad, “Some guy brought her in. He visited her quite a bit while she was recovering, and put himself down as an emergency contact. If I give you his number, will you get out?”

“If you do that, you’ll never have to see my ugly mug for the rest of your life,” Beau responded gratefully.

Joan clicked away at her computer until she came across the information she needed. She hastily scribbled down the number, and tore the small sheet of paper from the pad. Folding it in half, she handed it to Beau,

“Now get the fuck out before I call security on your ass,”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Beau eagerly took the number, and made a break for the door, “Thank you!” As swiftly as he arrived, he left, leaving the hospital in a deep, tense silence.

“Gee,” Linda emerged from the back room, “Did you have to give in, Joan?”

“He didn’t give me much of a choice,” Joan muttered, “Besides,” She watched Beau as he tripped his way down the street, “He looks like he needs all the help he can get.”

Beau had to check into the Leville that night; he couldn’t risk going out and facing the daemons. Not after he had successfully found another lead. It wasn’t exactly the lead he had wanted, but it was damn near close. The number of an emergency contact was the closest to a clue that one could ever want in this kind of situation. As he sat on the single bed, he stared long and hard at the number. If it was the correct one, then he would be able to find out where she could be, as well as who had saved her life. He would have to thank them after he grilled them for answers. He pulled out his phone, and typed in the number: 281-435-6472. It wasn’t a number from Lucis. Beau suspected that it was from somewhere south, but he couldn’t place where it was. After entering the number, he put the phone to his ear. He had received a busy signal; the person must have been talking with someone else. With a sigh, Beau hung up, and sprawled out on the bed. He would have to try again in the morning while he drove back to Insomnia. For now, he would have to try and rest.  
/////

Ardyn had left Vee’s apartment three hours ago, and came to the hotel that Ravus had chosen. It was a quaint, little motel at the edge of Leide with adequate beds, and a breakfast nook. The old wallpaper was tinted yellow by age, and peeling in some placed, but it would have to do for the night. Naturally, the elder wasn’t picky when it came to lodgings; especially since the modern places were more hospitable than the ones he had stayed in so long ago. He had strolled in, taken his key, and gone upstairs to his room. He shed his hat, scarf, coat, mantle and vest, and unceremoniously flopped onto the bed. He had arrived on a full stomach; he had had supper with Vee. It had been a partially burn meal, but he was satisfied nonetheless. Like a contented cat, Ardyn began to doze where he lay. However, the shrill ring of his phone jolted him awake,

“Who could it be at this hour?” He muttered as he rose from the bed. He reached over and grabbed his coat, rummaging around until he found his phone. He took it out, and gazed at the number before answering it,

“Good evening, your Excellency,” he greeted with an all too fake cheeriness, “What has you calling at this hour?”

“I bear fantastic news, Chancellor,” The Emperor’s wispy voice was barely audible over the phone, “Regis is considering the treaty. I shall meet with you upon your return to discuss the details.”

“That is absolutely marvelous, your Excellency,” Ardyn cheered, “I cannot wait to hear it all,” If King Regis had finally caved to the Empire’s demands, then Ardyn would be one step closer to fulfilling what he had set out to do, “I shall see you in three days, yes?”

“Indeed,” Aldercapt replied, “Farewell, Chancellor, and goodnight.”

“Sleep well, your Excellency,” They hung up. Ardyn put his phone on the side table, and laid down once more. As he observed the masses, he would make it a point to see Vee whenever he had a chance. Thus far, he had seen her improve since his last visit, and he would make sure that she stayed on the healing path. As he stared at the ceiling, his eyelids began to become heavy. Like a tired child, he fought against it, afraid of the horrors that might come. However, he was too tired to fend off sleep. After ten minutes, he dozed off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The forest was silent in the early morning light, save for the remaining cricket songs and the growing calls of birds. The trees swayed gently with the cool, autumn breeze, filling the area with the soothing whispers of the leaves. The wild lands were a home away from home for Vee. They offered her solace in her times of toil, and today was no different. As she stalked along the tall grasses of Duscae, she was relaxed; every muscle in her body was loose, and ready for action. The task that she had been set to was simple: She had to take out a small pack of Voretooths that had set up a den outside of the Taelpar area. They were vicious, attacking the people who visited the crag. It was easy enough, given what assignments they had available. What had gotten her attention, was the fact that the reward had been doubled. Two hundred and fifty Gil could get her several things. A nice meal, a few paid bills, and a possible treat were three of the things that came to her mind. The thought of that money made her lick her chops. She would get that money by the end of the day, and go to Galdin Quay for dinner. However, that was only if she did it the proper way. No rushing in, no restless behavior-- just proper, hunter etiquette. Search, stalk, and kill.

She had been on their trail for four hours, following their scent through the foliage of the redwood forest. They smelled toxic, like rotted flesh in the sun. Perhaps it was all thanks to the Garula calf they had scavenged from. Or, it might have been their natural scent. Either way, Vee always gagged when she got a good whiff, which was why her mouth was slightly open. She had opted to breathe through her mouth every so often in order to keep out as much of that stench as possible. She continued to follow the trail, cresting a hill that overlooked the area outside of the crag. She moved slowly, so as to not alert her prey. Unfortunately, she still had to keep moving; if anyone spotted her in her current state, things would get increasingly hectic.

It wasn’t every day that one would see a large, bipedal feline skulking along the wild lands. And it definitely wasn’t every day that the creatures of the world could understand and speak the human tongue. Had someone noticed her walking amongst the sparse trees near the road, there would be hell to pay. People would reach for the nearest weapon, and hurt her, or kill her. She wasn’t keen on finding out which outcome the people wanted. All she wanted now, was to slink by unnoticed, and to slay that pack of Voretooths. If one didn’t know better, orange would seem like the worst color for camouflage. However, thanks to the reddening leaves, it was absolutely perfect. She padded silently through the yellowing grasses, her opaline eyes pinned upon the hole that sat just beyond the trees. Her muscles tensed as she got down on four limbs. She edged closer, steadily stepping over twigs and fallen limbs. In a few strides, she was right on top of the burrow. It was fairly new, meaning that it only had one entrance that doubled as an exit. Knowing this, Vee grabbed a few twigs and a dead leaf from the ground. She quietly laid the twigs at the open entrance, and lifted the leaf to her mouth. With a coarse puff of hot air, a spark flew out, and landed upon the delicate, reddish leaf. She tossed it onto the dried twigs, backed away, and waited for the smoke to overtake the den. It worked.

Through the swiftly growing smoke, five Voretooths tore out of the small den. Each creature, fearful of the billowing death that had chased them out, searched for the source. In that instant, Vee unleashed a terrifying roar, and leaped upon the pack. She had successfully pinned one down by its head, and pulled out a small hunting knife. With a swift strike through the eye, she took its life. Its packmates weren’t happy. They began to circle her, their stressed cries sounding like maddened laughter. From the rear, one sprang upon her, sinking its teeth into her shoulder. Vee roared in pain, and pried it off of her. She threw it into a tree, and it ceased to move. Three of the five were still alive. She was outnumbered, and nearly overwhelmed. She had thought about utilizing her pyromancy, but she was too close to civilization; one bad shot could spell the end for the nearby gas station, and all who were near it. She wasn’t going to risk lives, so she had to physically overtake them. All she had to do was find an opening to attack. She had her chance when one of them leaped for her throat.

She put the knife’s handle in her jaws, and held her left arm in front of her face, allowing the enraged animal to latch on. With her other hand, she roughly grabbed it by its slender, brittle neck, and felt it snap. She pried it off, and tossed it aside. In that moment, she felt a set of pinpricks in her right calf, and she noticed that one of the others had lost its bristles. The Voretooth’s venom was now starting to course through her veins. She had to make the remainder of this fight quick. She took her knife from her mouth, and lunged for the spineless one, but it jumped back, cackling cruelly at her attempt. It was then that she noticed what direction they were facing. They were away from the people. Vee smirked,

“You think that’s funny, huh?” Her lips pulled back, “How about this?” She opened her mouth wide, and a jet of flame shot out. The Voretooths, frightened by the flames, attempted to run, but they couldn’t escape; they were swiftly burned to death. As soon as she was sure that they were gone, Vee limped back to the outer border of the woodlands, where her backpack rested amid the brush. She stumbled halfway there, and the world began to spin sickeningly. Once she reached her pack, she fished out an antidote, and knocked it back before she got to work on removing the bristles from her calf. Using her claws as tweezers, she plucked each one out, one by one. There had been seven in total. After she was done, she stood, and zipped her back shut, picking it up and slinging it over her bloodied shoulder. The flaring pain caused her to wince. She had forgotten about her other injuries.

“Time to go home,” she muttered, trudging off into the autumn woodland, and back to Meldacio.  
////

It wasn’t a long walk from Taelpar; it had only taken a couple of hours for her to get back on foot. She didn’t exactly have a vehicle to take her from one place to another, so she had to rely on her weak leg muscles to carry her back to base. Thankfully, they didn’t put up much of a fuss; the training regiment Cor had given her after she had healed had worked for the most part. The one thing she wished it could do was fix her outlook on life. She felt as if that would never happen; not in the traditional way at least.

Vee walked into the main shed, and slapped the wanted poster onto the makeshift counter. The paper peeled away from her hand to reveal a bloody handprint-- her bloody handprint-- to Monica, who helped run the Headquarters,

“Did they give you any trouble?” Monica asked as she tossed out the poster.

“Nah,” Vee rumbled, still in her tiger form, “They were easy prey.”

“And that’s why your shoulder’s bleeding,” Monica scolded, “Sit down. I’ll get the peroxide.”

Vee huffed, “I’m fine, Monica,” she argued, “It’s just a scratch. I’ll be fine.”

“That’s what they all say,” Monica retorted as she grabbed a half-empty bottle of peroxide, “Change back, and sit on that stool.”

Begrudgingly, Vee shifted back to her human shape, and took a seat on the small, wooden stool, “Fine,” she replied in defeat, “You win. Go ahead. Tell me how reckless I am. Tell me how I’m an idiot for taking on five foes alone-Ow!”

Monica had ripped Vee’s shirt out of the wound, “Sorry. Had to get that outta there.” she tore the rest of Vee’s shirt off.

“That was my favorite shirt!” She huffed, “I hate this damn job.”

“We all do,” Monica replied as she applied the peroxide, “But it has to be done.” She dressed the wounded shoulder, “Now, give me your arm.”

Vee held up her wounded arm, “Remind me again why I do this?”

“I would think your reason would be to protect the people.”

“Yeah, and to pay the bills,” came a low, somewhat coarse voice. 

Vee looked up, “Hey, Cor.”

The Marshal walked in with a small bag of Gil, “Hey,” he held it out to her, “Here’s your reward. You can go home after Monica’s done.”

“Thanks,” Vee took it with her free hand.

“Why don’t you take a few days off?” Cor suddenly suggested.

Vee quirked a dark chocolate brow, “You know I can’t afford a break, right? If I slack off, my lights will turn off, and I’ll get kicked out.”

Cor furrowed his brow, “Not if you move out.”

“What are you saying?” Vee tensed, “That you don’t trust me when I’m alone?”

“No,” the Marshall replied, “I’m just worried about you. Working seven days a week for two months straight isn’t good for you, you know.”

“I have to do it so I can live,” Vee argued, “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“You say that,” Cor began, “But I know better than to believe it.” He leaned in, eyes narrowed, “You’re taking a vacation. Is that understood?”

“You can’t-”

“I said ‘is that understood?’,” he growled.

“Yes, sir.” She stood up once Monica was finished, “You shouldn’t be treating me like a kid, Cor,” she said, “I’m old enough to make my own decisions.”

“You should make better decisions then,” he responded bluntly, “Now go home. I don’t want to see you here for two days.”

Vee rolled her eyes, and left the headquarters, not looking back as she made her way up the road. It wasn’t that she didn’t want a break; Gods knew she needed one. It was that she couldn’t stomach one. Ever since Jaiden and Maxine died, Vee had sunken all of her strength and focus into her hunts. It had gotten to the point where she would be up before dawn, hunting down targets until sunset. She wouldn’t even go home on occasion. She would just sleep at a haven, or by a daemon light, until dawn arrived, and repeat the process over again. It wasn’t the best way to cope, and Vee knew that, but she figured it was the most ideal way to do so. She made money to keep the lights on, and keep herself alive. What harm would it cause? If anything, staying home for two days would make her mental state worse. That is, if she were to spend those two days alone.

As she made her way toward Insomnia, she pulled out her phone and typed up a text: _“Hey, Cor made me take a couple of days off. Do you wanna come over?”_ She sent that text Ardyn’s way. Knowing him, he would most likely be up by now. Of course, he would be busy with work, but he would respond as quickly as he could; she had faith in that fact.  
////

Ardyn had been awake by the ungodly hour of four o’clock that morning. Ravus had come to his door, and hounded him out of bed to get an early start. By the impatience of his tone and the furrow of his platinum blond brow, the elder could tell that he was worried for his beloved sister. He supposed that unabashed threat had given the High Commander a swift kick in the ribs; after all, why else would he have to rise while the sun was still down? They had to wait two hours before the breakfast nook was open. Ravus was spurred on by fear, and that fear was something Ardyn found rather hilarious. He had to hide the smile that tugged at his lips as Ravus went over their plans for the day,

“We shall go toward Galdin Quay, and observe. After that, we can go Duscae and scope out the area there.”

“Of course, High Commander,” Ardyn replied, “Though, I have to ask,” he smirked, “How are we to observe an area as wide as Duscae in only three days? We only have two eyes each and your MTs are as blind as bats.”

“We will not observe the whole area. Merely where there is high traffic.”

“So, just the petrol station then?” He smirked, “We do not need four eyes for that.”

Ravus narrowed his eyes, “This is hardly the time for your antics, Chancellor.”

“Antics, you say?” he purred, “Need I remind you, I am here to watch, not perform for your little circus. You’ve no authority whatsoever.” He chuckled darkly, “You can go about your little search in Taelpar, and I shall go other, more populated places.. With that decided. Let us begin.” Ardyn stiffly rose from the breakfast table, “Have fun, High Commander.” He turned, and left with a slow, deliberate stride, and departed the motel with a smirk.

He had gotten into his car when his phone announced a text. This time, he had kept it in the left pocket of his pants. He reached in, and pulled it out, checking the sender’s name before flipping the phone open.

_“Hey, Cor’s making me take a couple days off. Do you wanna come over?” The text made a light chuckle escape him,_

_“Of course, dear. It just so happens that I have the next three days off. Should I come now, or later?”_

_“Now would be nice. Having the house to myself kinda sucks.”_

Ardyn grinned, _“I am on my way as we speak. I will see you in a few minutes.”_


	8. Noticing The Little Things

The highway was mostly empty as Ardyn drove silently toward Vee’s apartment. It was fairly early in the morning, around six now, and darkness was starting to give way to the sun. He could see the horizon beginning to turn a dull pink color. He had seen myriad sunrises in his time, and every one of them had been the same. Vibrant, burning shades of pink and orange, blending carelessly in the heavens above. Back during his time, they had been beautiful to behold. It had been said that sunrises, and sunsets, were a sign that the Gods were in a favorable mood; which was why their worshipers had risen early every day. Of course, that had been when he was a young and naive boy. Now, he knew what caused the sunrise, and that the Gods were never favorable. Had they been such, then they wouldn’t have placed such a horrible burden upon his shoulders. And they would have never delayed the rise of the sun.

Over the past few years, dawn had been coming later than normal. The elder could recall a time where the sun would rise no later than five o’clock, and bring the day by seven. Those were simpler times for him; if one counted being immortal as simple. He had noticed the shift the daylight cycle over twenty years ago. When he had gotten up for work on a day in midsummer, he had opened the curtains to let in the sunlight only to find that said sunlight wasn’t there. There were no clouds in the sky; just the inky blackness of a moonless night with traces of pink on the horizon. He would later figure out the cause of such an oddity. It was the Star Scourge. A tiny, ancient menace that he had been all too familiar with.

Ardyn had blamed himself for the shift. The scourge, though manifesting in the daemons that plagued the night, had a smaller, more mobile source. That source was himself. He was the bringer of the end, and he hated that fact. When he had been called forth by Bahamut to rid the world of the pestilence, he had done so with gusto. The elder’s heart had been worn on his sleeve, and he had tried his damnedest to aid the sick and sooth the dying. He himself had taken ill due to the disease he tried so hard to cure. However, unlike all the others, he had recovered. Back then, it was seen as coincidence. But, that coincidence turned out to mark the end of his happiness. From that point on, he would suffer alone, and wallow in spite and misery.

Shaking the foul memories back into the depths of his mind, Ardyn continued down the highway, unafraid of the daemons that stalked the land. The drive to the outskirts of Insomnia was always longer than he liked. Of course, he could have taken a shortcut through the city itself. It had been an idea that crossed his mind whenever he had gone to see Vee, but he had never followed through. He didn’t want to see his old home-- He didn’t want to see the places he had been so familiar with. They would only serve to push his trauma to the surface, and he would have no choice but to relive the pain and anguish of his final days there. He didn’t exactly have time to stop and think of it all. As he turned down a small backroad, he turned the radio on. The silence was beginning to be too much for him. He needed noise to snuff out the creeping shadows.  
////

The sensation of warm water flowed over Vee’s blood-caked hands as she stood before the sink in the bathroom. Her dark chocolate brows were furrowed as she scrubbed the layer of putrid voretooth blood from her skin. Under the fluorescent lights, she looked like hell. Her freckled cheeks were covered in dirt, and caked in blood. Her bi-colored hair was a tangled mess; blue and brown were matted together in a mess of unkempt tangles.Her deep brown eyes were still wild like the form she could take. To most, she looked as if she had escaped a mental institution. To Vee, however, she looked as normal as ever. She had always looked that way after a hunt. Over the last three years, she had learned to embrace it. In fact, she would often laugh at her own reflection. Today, however, she was too focused on removing the dried crimson from her flesh. She scrubbed her palms and watched it all wash away like ugly, red snakes down the drain. She grabbed a washcloth, wet it beneath the tap, and began washing her face. When she rinsed it off, she caught her reflection. A wry smile came to her face. Vee knew she looked horrific. It was par for the course these days. She wrung out the washcloth, and set it aside, drying her face and hands before she went to the bedroom to get a fresh shirt.

Without much deliberation, she grabbed a large, red flannel shirt from her closet, and shrugged it on. The movement irritated her wounded shoulder, causing her to wince as pain zapped through the nerves. The voretooth that had bitten her there had gotten close to the bone; there was only a small layer of muscle there now. She would have to be more careful with that shoulder if she wanted it to heal properly. After she had gotten the shirt on, she headed for the kitchen, buttoning the shirt as she went. Without looking, she flipped on the lights.

She was alone in the apartment at present. The only thing to keep her company were he thoughts. They were increasingly livid, and focused on Cor, and why he had taken away her only reprieve from her grief. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. He hadn’t given her a choice; he had ordered her to stay away for two days. It were as if he had backed her into a corner, and she hated being cornered.

Vee grabbed the step stool off of the wall, and put it in front of the pantry. She opened the door, and climbed up, gazing at the snacks that sat atop the shelves. Monica had helped her with shopping the other day; she had put some of the food on the higher shelves, much to Vee’s chagrin. She looked at her options before reaching out to grab a pack of mini cookies. However, the distinct buzz of the doorbell interrupted her. She straightened, and leaned back to gaze out of the nearby window. There, beneath the weak outdoor light, she saw a familiar, broad-shouldered shape with deep, red-violet hair. Ardyn had arrived.

Naturally, Vee was perplexed by his early arrival. Sure, he had said he would be with her soon, but she hadn’t expected him to be at her door so quickly, let alone at six-thirty. Shrugging off the surprise, she climbed off of the step stool and went to the door, leaving the stool in front of the pantry. Mustering a smile, she unlatched and opened the door,

“You’re here early,” she greeted, “I thought it would take you an hour at least.”

“I can come back later if you wish,” Ardyn offered with a playful gleam in his eye.

“Nah, it’s cool,” she stepped aside, “C’mon in.”

Ardyn stepped into the apartment once again, gazing around at the small place. For the most part, it was the same as it had been on his last visit. The off-white walls were the same, stained paint. The beige carpet was still dingy, and the kitchen floor appeared to be dirty. Of course, the one thing that had changed was the smell, “This is a surprise,” he purred, “It no longer smells like dog.”

“Yeah,” she smiled, “I just got some air fresheners,” She ducked back into the kitchen, “I’m raiding the pantry. You want anything?”

“No thank you,” Ardyn answered, “I’ve already had my fill.”

“You sure? You wouldn’t be lying to me, would you?”

That made Ardyn give pause before he followed after her, “I cannot lie to you,” he responded, “My conscience prevents me from doing such terrible things,” A chuckle escaped him as he approached her, “Though, I must say that I am flattered by your concern.” He had paused in the doorway, his eyes focused on Vee as she climbed up the stool, and grabbed a packet of cookies. The way she climbed down, and walked across the floor made the elder’s mind race with foreign, warm thoughts. Of course, her rushing stride wasn’t the only thing he had noticed.

In truth, he had noticed other things about her. He had noted her usual, restless body language. She was like a wild cat in a sense; always on the move, always pacing and fretting over things that seemed insignificant. He didn’t like admitting it, but he found her restless habits endearing. The way she rocked on her heels whenever she stood on one spot caused his normally chilled heart to warm. His golden gaze lingered longer than it should have, and as she rolled her shoulders, he noticed a pained grimace flash across her face. Carefully, he looked her over from where he he stood, seeking out injuries with the prowess of a seasoned professional. He had been looking down her arms when he caught sight of something he hadn’t seen since her time in the hospital. It was the stark, white mesh of gauze. On silent feet, Ardyn approached her just as she reached over to grab a glass from the kitchen sink. Vee had nearly grabbed one when the Chancellor’s hand intercepted her. With a gentle yet firm grip, he held her by the wrist, and lifted her arm up. He pulled up the sleeve of her oversized, red flannel shirt with his other hand,

“You are injured,” The words seemed to come out with a cooing sound; just like when he had found her on the roadside. He studied the wrapping job, following the pristine, white mesh until it gave way to deep red. The injury, unbeknownst to Ardyn until now, had bled through the gauze; even the paper tape that Monica had used was soaked and useless, “How long has it been since you changed the dressing, dear?” He looked her in the eye with a somewhat scrutinizing stare. He could already see her formulating a lie.

Vee had frozen in place when his stare was upon her. She was almost like a child in this situation. Everything in her told her to be truthful, and yet, she had started to concoct a tiny, white lie. It was a reflex that she often used to get out of sticky situations. Surely, she could tell such a minor tale to him. However, as she looked into his eyes, she shoved down the urge, “I got it at three this morning, and I haven’t changed it.” Vee couldn’t bring herself to lie to him; something about the look he had given her forced the truth out of her.

Ardyn tsked, “This certainly will not do,” He purred, “Have a seat right there,” he pulled out a chair, “And tell me where you keep your first-aid supplies.”

Vee did as he commanded with a heavy sigh, “I keep it in the bathroom, in the medicine cabinet above the sink.”

“I shall return. Stay there,” He swiftly strode out of the kitchen, down the hall, and to the bathroom. He went to the sink, and opened the medicine cabinet. There, in a box marked with a red cross, sat the first-aid supplies. Ardyn grabbed the box, and returned to the kitchen to see Vee out of her seat, and at the fridge. She had been grabbing some milk,

“I told you to stay,” Ardyn growled lowly.

“You said to stay here,” she gestured to the small kitchen, “And last I checked, the fridge is part of the kitchen.” She poured the milk into a glass, and placed the gallon container back into the fridge, “Besides, I’m thirsty,” She sat in her seat once again.

Ardyn rolled his eyes, “You never struck me as the type to be a smart arse.” He sat next to her, and took her arm once again.

“Looks can be deceiving,” Vee remarked with a grin, “So uh....What are you gonna do to me?”

Without answering, Ardyn began to remove the soiled gauze, carefully peeling off the remainder of the tape that still stuck to her skin. For someone with calloused hands, he was quite gentle. He cradled her arm in one hand, minding the bloody puncture wounds as he went. After the old bandage had been removed, Ardyn held her arm closer to the ceiling light, and observed the injury. From what he could see, it had stopped bleeding for the moment. Old blood sat around the holes, and covered her arm in tiny, dried rivulets of crimson. Placing her arm back on the table, Ardyn grabbed some cotton swabs and a bottle of isopropyl alcohol out of the kit. He unscrewed the cap, dipped the tip of a swab in, and took firm hold of the underside of her forearm,

“This may sting a bit,” he warned calmly. With the damp swab, he began to clean the wound. The pain that came with it made Vee attempt to pull away. The elder’s grip tightened at the motion,

“I know,” he crooned sweetly, “Just bear with me a bit longer,” He set aside the now-red swab, and dipped another one in the alcohol before continuing his diligent work. After about a minute more of agony, the Chancellor pulled out a tube of antiseptic ointment, and dabbed a drop of its contents onto another swab. Gingerly, he applied the ointment onto the wound, humming softly. It was a soft, sweet tune that seemed to ease the tension in her muscles. He tossed the swab in the trash, and carefully applied a fresh bandage to the area,

“I do not know why she used so much gauze,” he mused aloud, “Most of it was nowhere near the injury. He wrapped tape around her arm to keep the bandage in place, “There, all done,” He smirked, “Unless you have another wound that you wish to hide from me,”

Vee gave the elder a sheepish smile, “Funny you should say that,”

“Where is it?” he inquired. Vee thought that Ardyn was remarkably calm in the face of her injuries. It was quite a surprise, and a fresh change of pace for her to see that. Usually, whoever dressed her wounds would be lecturing her until their face turned blue. Ardyn didn’t seem angry or disappointed; he was just calm, like a forest clearing in spring.

Vee pulled her left arm out of her shirt, wincing as she moved her shoulder. Beneath the loose-fitting flannel, there was another, bloody patch of gauze. Ardyn rose from his chair, and slid the first-aid kit to the other side of the table. He stepped behind Vee, and began removing the soiled bandages. Much like the first wound, the second was a set of punctures. Ardyn deduced that they were bites, but he had no indication as to what had bitten her, or why. As he peeled off the remaining tape, he had decided to make conversation,

“So, what did you get into this time?” He couldn’t hide the joking tone in his voice when he spoke.

“A pack of Voretooths,” Vee’s reply was alarmingly unconcerned, causing the elder to pause his work, and look at her with a furrowed brow. Vee gave a nervous laugh, “They were my target. I had to kill ‘em.”

“You are a hunter then?” He resumed his work, grabbing an alcohol-soaked swab.

Vee flinched when she felt him rub the alcohol in, “Yeah,”

“Try not to move too much, dear,” he coached, “Keep as still as you can,” he grabbed another swab. In his state of concentration, Ardyn had leaned in closely. Vee could feel his hot breath upon the nape of her neck, and a warm blush began rising to her cheeks. She had only read about the sensation in cheap romance novels that she had bought at the local gas station. She hadn’t expected to feel it now, let alone in her lifetime. The descriptions painted it as a swift, burning heat that roused the writer’s nerves. However, it was more of a slow, caressing puff of air that made her want to squirm. The strange thing was that it didn’t make her uncomfortable; she actually liked it. The thought of liking something so foreign alarmed her. She had expected to like it if it was that perky, blond guy she met at the supermarket the other day; he was cute enough for her. However, to feel this way about Ardyn, who might be in his early forties, was frightening to her. Liking an older man, especially one as well-kept as him, felt like a mistake. He was out of her league by miles.

“We are done,” Ardyn remarked as he put the last piece of tape in place. He grabbed the soiled gauze, and tossed it in the trash along with the used cotton swabs, “I shall change them again this afternoon.”

“Do you have to?” Vee asked, “I mean...It seems a little excessive, don’t ya think?”

“Nonsense,” Ardyn replied, “If you wish to heal, then your bandages must be changed three times a day,” He pat her head, “Now, eat your sweeties, and relax.”He packed up the bottle of isopropyl alcohol, the unused cotton swabs, and the remaining gauze into the first-aid kit, and carried it back to the bathroom.

Vee munched on the tiny, chocolate chip cookies in silence The remaining warmth of Ardyn’s breath on her skin sent shivers down her spine. The way he breathed was soft and slight. In a way, she compared it to a stalking cat. And the way he had touched her, the gentle, feathery contact his hands had made with her skin while he worked had left pools of warmth on her arm, wrist, and shoulder. He was a gentle one, and she adored it; she adored him. As Vee waited for him to emerge from the hallway, she could hear the sound of running water echoing out from the bathroom; she figured that he was washing his hands.

Ardyn had returned a moment later, sitting across from her at the table. His face looked contemplative, as if he were vexed by something. For a moment, there was silence in the air. However, after a few beats, Ardyn spoke once again,

“Is there anything you wish to do over these two days?”

Vee shrugged at him, wincing as her shoulder protested, “Not in particular, no. Why do you ask?”

Ardyn put a hand on his chest, and a shocked look fell into place, “But you are on vacation!” he exclaimed over-dramatically, “Surely you have something you wish to do,”

“I don’t though,” Vee replied, eating the last cookie, “I’ll just stay home, and nap.”

“Well, that is rather boring,” he replied with a chuckle, “What about going to Galdin? Or perhaps you would prefer something more,” there was a pause, “posh.”

“Posh ain’t something I’m into,” Vee admitted, “I prefer simple stuff.”

“What say you to a walk through the streets then?” He quirked a brow. The elder hadn’t realized the nature of his suggestion until he saw Vee’s eyes slowly narrow.

Her face turned a deep shade of pink, “Are you...Are you asking me on a date?”

For once, Ardyn was at a loss for words. The once-articulate elder had finally gotten his tongue tied, “No!” he replied, “I was only-- I was only offering you a suggestion. That is all. You needn’t take it if you do not wish to.”

“No,” Vee replied, “I would love to go for a walk, if you’ll uh-- come with me.”

“And you said I was asking you on a date,” he teased with a grin.

“I’m not,” Vee insisted, “I just don’t wanna be alone is all.”

“I will not allow you to succumb to loneliness,” Ardyn replied with a warm smile, “I will go with you whenever you are ready.”


	9. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, I'll be updating this story once a week. That way, the quality doesn't suffer, and I don't get burnt out.

The area outside the apartment complex looked like something from the Great Depression. The outskirts of the Crown City, as picturesque as they looked in photographs, wasn’t nearly as grand, nor as beautiful, as Ardyn had thought it would be. The streets were fairly old, possibly twenty to thirty years, with a fair number of cracks and potholes. Fallen leaves seemed to litter every nook, cranny, and crevasse; even the subpar storm drains were clogged with them. Along the roadside, dead trees stood like gaunt skeletons, reminding all of how beautiful it had been. Rusted, chain-link fences dotted the outer sections of the parking lot, and along the yards of the sparse houses that dotted the roadside ahead. Various shrubs and bushes seemed to be withering away. Whether that be due to the looming, icy grasp of winter, or lack of care, Ardyn didn’t know. All he did know, was that this small patch of land had seemingly been abandoned by the King and his court. In a bitter way, it had reminded the elder of himself; forgotten and left to rot.

The outer walls of the complex seemed to be the only remotely new thing in this autumnal wasteland. The light gray paint that adorned it made the structure look far younger than it actually was. It seemed like a pleasant lie, Ardyn thought. It was a way of tricking potential tenants into pumping their money into its very meager amount of upkeep. Over the years, Ardyn had learned of that trick because he too had fallen for it. He had been both suspicious and naive, resulting in him living in a cheap, run-down, fire hazard for an apartment for around ten years. He remembered that old place well. The walls were cracked, the pipes were leaky, the carpets were moldy, and the space always reeked of cigarette smoke-- Ardyn had never even picked up a cigarette before; his old neighbors often did, though. The smell would always find its way through the vents, and into his home. Back then, he was too skittish to file a complaint. If that were to happen now, however, he would most likely raise a mighty fuss, or even take matters into his own hands. Thankfully, Vee didn’t appear to be facing the same problems. Save for the questionable state of the apartment, of course.

Ardyn and Vee had set off around fifteen minutes ago, and chose to take the sidewalk that wound around the back of the complex. Much like the other side, the back was in a state of careless abandon. Leaves of varying shades of red, orange, and gold were strewn about the cracked pavement. Discarded acorns were scattered at their feet, crunching audibly as they walked over them. Bare, dead trees loomed above them, offering little protection from the chilled breeze as they stood stark against the pale blue sky. An old, ivy covered, wooden fence surrounded the power box for the complex. That, too, had been untouched for quite some time. The dilapidated scenery only served to slightly unnerve them. They had subconsciously increased their pace.

“It’s kinda creepy back here,” Vee observed as she strode along the path. She resisted the urge to look behind her. It was like she was being stalked by some stranger in a trench coat.

“If it makes you so uneasy,” Ardyn began, “Perhaps we should turn back, and take the other path.” He watched her, noting her tense shoulders and alert stare.

“No,” Vee insisted, “We should keep going.”

“As you wish,” Ardyn replied with a nod, “Though, if you do change your mind, there is no shame in turning around.”

Vee chose to ignore the last part of the elder’s response, marching on in silent defiance. It wasn’t long before the sidewalk came to an end, meeting with what appeared to be an old dirt road. Stale tire tracks lined it. They were wide, and deep-- possibly from a maintenance vehicle of some kind-- and they gouged shallow, V-shaped holes in the reddish earth. From what she could tell, the road hadn’t been used in a long time; possibly three years or more,

“You think anything’s down there?” she gestured toward the road with a wild grin.

“There is only one way to find out, dear,” Gracefully, Ardyn stepped onto the red path, “Let us investigate.”

“Let’s do it!” Vee followed after him.

The path itself was even, and straight. The duo had been walking down it for around an hour; most signs of civilization now lay far behind them. The one thing that reminded them of what they had left behind was the sound of cars on the paved road that lay east of them. The dark trees that had lined the sidewalk had long since given way to brightly-colored trees. Like the leaves that lay upon the dying grass, the trees were gold, orange, and red, offering a fiery beauty to the trail they currently tread upon. Vee found herself in awe of it all. Her deep brown eyes flitted from tree to tree, taking in the scene’s splendor.

“Tis quite beautiful, is in not?” Ardyn mused.

“Yeah,” Vee replied, “I haven’t seen anything like this,” she paused, “Not since I was real little.” She struggled to recall the exact number of years since she had seen a forest in this state. She could have taken the time to notice it all in Duscae, but there were sparse trees near Taelpar, and she had been far too focused on her hunts. At best, she figured that it had been at least a decade since she had the chance to drink in this immaculate beauty. At worst, it could be more like fifteen years.

“How could one go for so long without seeing such beauty?” He tilted his head, “Surely you would have noticed it by now.”

“Oh, I’ve noticed it,” Vee responded, “It’s just not as much as I like.” She looked to Ardyn, “What with work and all.”

“Well, aren’t you glad you have free time now?” He inquired playfully.

“Not entirely, but I’ll just have to deal with it, won’t I?” They continued down the dirt road, going at a slower pace. Now that they were away from any potential prying eyes, they felt more relaxed. Despite the peaceful air, Vee could feel that something was off. It wasn’t the fact that they were on an abandoned route; it was that Ardyn was looking pained. His brow was furrowed, his face was growing pale, and his eyes were beginning to gloss over.

“Ardyn,” Vee spoke up warily, “Are you feeling okay?”

Ardyn reached into his coat, and began fishing around for something, “Yes, dear one,” he responded, “I am quite alright. There is no need for concern.” As he spoke, he pulled out a polished, silver flask. With deft fingers, he unscrewed the cap, and put it to his lips; he took three, greedy swallows before stopping to take a breath.

Vee watched him, “I didn’t know you drank.”

Quirking a wine-hued brow, the elder looked to her. He didn’t bother to hide his short-lived confusion, “I do not consume alcohol, save for the occasional glass of wine.” He held up his flask, “The contents of this flask are neither whiskey, nor wine, nor any other sort of spirit.” He took a small sip, “It is a concoction that created.”

“Great, so it’s a mixed drink,” Vee retorted, “What did you mix? Vodka? Schnapps?”

“Ghrysal Greens, Anak bone marrow, turmeric, ginger, boswellia, feverfew, devil’s claw, and fennel, all finished off with a hint of mint.” He downed another sip, smirking at the look of incredulous disbelief that came to Vee’s face.

“You’re shitting me.”

“Do I look like the sort of man that would lie to a lady?” Ardyn held out the open flask to her, “If you do not believe me, then I encourage you to smell it.”

Reluctantly, Vee leaned in, and sniffed at the open flask. She was hit with a scent that could only be described as pungent; it reeked of putrified plant matter. Under that, she could vaguely detect a minute amount of mint. Her nostrils burned, and her eyes began to water, “Eugh!” She backed away, “It smells like death!”

Ardyn released a hearty laugh before sealing the flask and tucking it back into his coat pocket, “I hate to say that I told you so, but,” He grinned, his teeth as green as the thick, syrupy potion, “I told you so.”

It was Vee’s turn to laugh, “You might wanna brush your teeth whenever you go back to your hotel tonight. Your teeth are super green.”

“You think that is bad?” He opened his mouth, “It’s all green. See?” Indeed, his entire mouth, from the tip of his tongue to the top of his throat, was a deep and sickly green, “It sticks to my mouth like a slug sticks to glass.”

“That wouldn’t be an issue if you’d water it down,” Vee suggested.

“If I did that, then it would not work as well,” The elder pointed out as they resumed their walk, “I’d much prefer that it works.”

“What do you need that for anyway?” she asked innocently, watching him as they strode along. Something about his gait spoke of pain, “Are you hurting?”

“My, you certainly are perceptive, my dear,” Ardyn purred,, “It is my leg, you see,” he explained, “I suffered quite a terrible injury when I was a young man. I had a rather nasty fall, and it fractured. Sadly, it did not heal properly. So, whenever it stats to flare up, I drink the potion.”

“If you want to, we can go back to the apartment,” Vee offered, “I’m sure there’s nothing of interest out here anyway.”

“Are you positive? I would hate to have ruined our little adventure.”

“I’m positive, Ardyn.” she asserted, “Your needs take precedence over mine.”

“How sweet,” he cooed softly, “I suppose I shan’t deny thy chivalry. Let us head back.”  
////

It had been nearly six o’clock when they had returned to the apartment. Ardyn’s leg had flared up yet again as he stepped over the small threshold. Even a small lift of the leg was proving to be difficult for the elder, sending pain shooting up the limb. He had been guided in by Vee, and sat down in one of the chairs that sat in the living room,

“You stay here,” Vee sternly ordered, “Keep the weight off. I’ll be back.” Ardyn had done as she commanded, sitting in silence and waiting for her to return. He allowed his pain-hazed mind to wander away to previous events. The times he had visited her in the hospital, the times he had come to her apartment to see her-- the thought of those brought a smile to his face. At first, he was convinced that it was simply the sight of her being well again, but something else had come to mind. He recalled the things he had felt when he anticipated an imminent visit. Whenever he thought of it, his chest would tighten, and his heart would race and flutter like a restless bird. Ardyn had been familiar with the sensation once upon a time. Now, it was foreign, and unnamed. However, as he had searched for a name, he found one word that struck that tender chord; love. He was in love. At this point, he had to ask himself why. Why had he been feeling this way? What had Vee done to spark such an old sensation? The more he thought about it, the quicker his heart knocked against his chest. Beneath the joy, something came clawing up his spine. Ardyn took a deep breath, and acknowledged the cold pain in his mind. He was afraid.

The worst thing was that he knew why fear gripped his soul. Everyone he had gotten close to had turned away, and inflicted an unyielding pain upon him. Two hundred decades-- two thousand years-- of loneliness and anguish was all he had gotten from them. He doubted that Vee held the capacity for such cruelty, but he’d had known many with her mindset over his many years of existence. If they could hurt him, then she was likely to do the same. Pushing back the stifling anxiety, Ardyn rose to his feet. The agony that zapped up his left leg made him wince.

“Ardyn,” Vee warned, “I told you to sit down.”

“Alas,” Ardyn croaked through the pain, “I cannot. My boss has summoned me,” It was a sweet, white lie; one that was simple enough to be interpreted as truth, “I do hate to run, but when he calls, I must obey.” He limped toward the door, using the wall as a crutch.

“Are you sure you can go in this state?” she inquired, “You look like you’re gonna faint.”

“I shall be fine,” he responded, opening the door, “I do not have to walk there, thankfully.” He mustered a smile as he exited the apartment. But, as he closed the door, Vee could see deep shadows in his eyes.


	10. Lost in Translation

Vee strode silently down the empty, damp streets of Insomnia. The time was near four in the morning, which meant that almost no one would be out on in the chilly, post-winter air. On the sides of the street, sat numerous piles of snow and slush; it was all that remained of the last snows of the year. The short woman had been loath to the chill of Shiva’s grasp. Something about the bitter air made her a lethargic mess; more so than any normal person on Eos. Given her elemental power, she supposed that it was a natural weakness. Fire would melt ice, and ice would become water, and the water would inevitably snuff out the flame. That had been the natural cycle of things since she had awoken to her true nature. She had become aware of her abilities at thirteen years old; a rough time in her life, all things considered. She had chronic fights with her adoptive parents, and arguments with her siblings. They would shout, yell, and scream until they were blue in the face, and yet nothing changed; until she had transformed for the first time.

Vee didn’t remember much about that time, save for what had triggered it. She had been backed into a corner by her adopted father. He had been raising his voice, barely giving her room to speak. He had raised his hand, and then everything had gone white. When she had returned to a stable state of consciousness, the walls of her bedroom had been scored by claw marks, and everything she had was naught but charred piles of coal and ash. After that point, her family had become afraid of her. They avoided her as if she were possessed. They had even coaxed her into moving out five years later. Vee had accidentally turned their lives into a fearful wreck; all because of what she was—of what she could do. They didn’t want a monster running around the house. Since the day she had left, Vee had been searching for answers. Sadly, all she could find was a piece of text in a language that had been dead for thousands of years. She couldn’t read it, nor could she speak it for that matter. The volume in which the piece was found had been tucked away in the depths of the city’s well-kept library, in the section where the scholarly folk often flocked during their finals season. Of course, Vee was no scholar. She detested the idea of staying indoors, and staring at boring textbooks, and listening to droning lectures. Why, it was almost as bad as being cornered—or perhaps it was even worse.

The piece, as promising as it was, wasn’t something she could get a grasp on. She had sat in the back of the library, for several hours, staring at it. There had been many foreign words, and very few pictures. The artworks in that section of the dauntingly large volume that held it were fairly simplistic, with basic shapes and solid colors. Some of the pictures depicted what appeared to be a bipedal, saber-toothed cat. It was large, and covered head to toe in jagged, faded stripes. Its lips were almost always curled back into a menacing snarl, allowing the full length of its canine teeth to show. Behind the muscled cat, depictions of fire seemed to burn brightly. In the shining tongues, villages, animals, and people were etched in black; it seemed that the creature, whatever it was, had set them aflame. The last depiction she had seen showed the creature bowing before a radiant man with flowing, dark hair. Thanks to the shining crown, Vee could deduce that the man was a King of some kind. If memory served, she had seen him before; it was in one of her history text books from high school. The memory of her lessons about this King were vague, but as she rifled off past rulers’ names, one in particular stood out: Somnus Lucis Caelum.

Somnus, as luck would have it, had been the first King of Lucis and first appointed protector of the sacred Crystal. The entire chapter from her old text book had told of his triumphs and adventures through the continent. However, they had said nothing about the creature that the rather old tome had displayed; save for the fact that it had somehow gotten into the old citadel, and killed Somnus’ firstborn son. How it had managed to slip passed the guards, Vee had no clue, but that chapter never made any sense to her. Every triumph of the first King seemed rather inconsistent; she felt as though there had been holes in the time line of events. Some were minor, but others were much too big to ignore. The first instance of this had been the tale of his travels. Somnus had somehow gone from Old Insomnia, to the shores of Cape Caem with one other person; the first Shield, named Gilgamesh. They had run into entire villages of sick people, and supposedly healed them without a reward. To anyone who had heard the stories, it would have appeared that Somnus had simply been a kind and compassionate King. However, if the history books were to be believed, he didn’t have the ability to lift the ghastly affliction that had effected his people. He most likely had some sort of cleric in his party. And if this was the case, then why was his name and likeness not present in the tome? It was a mystery that seemed to nag her day and night these days; along with something else entirely.

Ardyn, the smooth-talking, eccentric man from Niflhiem, hadn’t contacted her since the day he had left Lucis. On the surface, one could assume that he had simply been swamped with work. However, Vee knew better than that. Even if he did have an ungodly amount of work on his schedule, he would go out of his way to text her. It was as if he were attempting to avoid her; to act like she didn’t exist. The thought of that set fire to her gut. She had tried to reach him Gods know how many times, and he would neither pick up, nor return her calls, nor answer her texts. It was becoming a source of stress now. So, she tried to force herself to back off and let it all go. However, even as she occupied her mind with her self-imposed studies, she couldn’t help but find him lurking in the very dark recesses of her head. Even the joy of discovering the tome had been dampened by angry and worried thoughts of him. As the past three months seemed to creep by, the horrible thought of what had befallen him brought her to the edge of the abyss once again. The thought of Ardyn taking his own life was an ever present pestilence in her mind, and no matter what she did, she couldn’t shake it off.

The elder had looked so bright and healthy when he had come to see her. His eyes, as golden as the midday sun, had reflected the warm hues of the autumn afternoon as the two of them strolled down the leaf-littered sidewalks. They had been talking, laughing, and joking about life. It was as if they had been close friends, or perhaps even lovers. Unfortunately, on the day he had to leave, she could see a distant darkness in his eyes. It was so deep, that she could have sworn he had become a different person when he walked out of the apartment. The image of his emotionless face had been burned into her brain, surfacing whenever she was reminded of him. Perhaps, Vee figured, he was suffering far more than he would allow her to know. She didn’t expect him to share his private life; it was foolish on her part if she had. If she wished to know what was hurting him so savagely, then she would have to wait for him to open up; even if he didn’t share them until his dying breath.  
////

Ardyn had been sitting in his car, outside the local Crow’s Nest for several hours. His cranberry upholstered seat was reclined, and his eyes had been covered by his hat. The Chancellor had landed once again upon the continent of Lucis, seeking out information for himself. The Emperor had no use for him during these last formative months of the treaty, so Ardyn had taken it upon himself to return, and make sure his plans would go off without a hitch. Thus far, things had been going well-- too well, if he were honest with himself. In truth, he had suspected heavy resistance. He had been prepared to take down any ruthless opposition, but there was none. No one was going to resist. So, he had settled for driving around the highway, draining his gas, and refilling it twice before pulling into the parking lot he currently sat in. The elder hadn’t been hungry, but he bought a to-go container of fries for later. For now, he would sleep; or so he told himself.

He hadn’t slept longer than five minutes before visions of her came dancing through his closed eyelids. It had been this way for three months. Ardyn would be working away, signing copious amounts of paperwork and legislation, when his mind would wander back to the walk along the roadside. The caress of the cool autumn breeze, the bright leaves that lined the path-- the way she smiled at him, and laughed with him. It was almost like a scene from an old fairytale. He would always laugh it off, and continue about his day. These past few weeks, however, were hard for him to stomach. Thoughts of her haunted him like a ghost, following his every step, and slowly morphing him into an emotional fool.

Upon realizing what he had felt, Ardyn had decided to distance himself from her. Though, even as he did so, he felt a dark wave of remorse roll over him. He had ignored the messages she had sent, and they had become increasingly frantic. The thought of hurting her this way cut him deeply. It was for his own safety, he thought, she could survive without him and vice-versa. But why did he still feel the need to see her? A sigh escaped him as he brought the back of his seat up. For a moment, he stared out of the windshield and into the restaurant. The urge to go and see her was eating at him, and he hated it. Feeling as if he had no choice, he started his car, and left the parking lot. As he drove back toward the highway, he thought he would make one more stop before he went to Vee; he would go to a quiet place, possibly a library, to sort out his thoughts.  
////  
Vee entered the library once again, and flashed her card at the elderly woman behind the desk. It was a natural movement at this point; so natural that the librarian knew her by name. She had been going to the massive building for the duration of the last three months, perusing the crammed shelves at least three times a week. Of course, she would always go back to that same, ancient volume every time. She had hoped in vain that she could somehow decipher what was written within. However, that wasn’t how language worked. One couldn’t simply stare at the centuries-old words and instantly understand them. Oh how she wished that were the case though. Like the many times before, Vee went to the very back of the library to grab the tome. She grabbed a ladder, went to the proper section, and ran her finger along the spines. However, the familiar maroon spine that had become associated with the mysterious artwork was nowhere to be seen. Vee was crestfallen. The tome that had consumed her mind had been taken from its place upon the dark oak shelves. She decidedly grabbed a book with a black spine. In gold lettering, it said _An Extended History of Eos._ Vee climbed down from the high ladder, and took a seat at an empty, mahogany table. Across the way, she could see the book she had wanted in someone else’s hands. With a heavy sigh, she opened the book to the table of contents.

There were quite a few curious listings there. There was a chapter on the immigration of persecuted groups from Accordo, titled _The Great Erochian Migration. _Even if that had been new to her, Vee shrugged it off. She wasn’t here to study up on immigration events. She continued down the list: _War of the Western Shores, Suffrage and Sacrifice, The Rogue Queen, The Great Plains Conquest._ Most, if not all, of those subjects had been covered in school, which caused her to gloss over them. Though, as she continued to browse the selection of subjects and page numbers, something caught her eye: _The Great Fires of Leide and Duscae_. Vee noted the page number, seven hundred and sixty eight, and hastily flipped through until she found it. She had begun to read the text. At first, there had been nothing to draw her attention. As she turned the pages, however, she noted several pieces of artwork. Some were paintings of the flames that engulfed villages and farms. The most chilling one had come up three pages later. It was a charcoal sketch of the large, bipedal feline that she had seen in the tome; except that she could see every detail. Its muscles bulged against its furred flesh, and its eyes spoke of madness and confusion. It was as if the creature was lost amid the stifling smoke. If Vee hadn’t known better, she would have mistaken it for herself.__

__The sound of the heavy, creaking doors jolted Vee out of her stupor. She tore her gaze away from the picture, and her stare came to rest upon a very familiar face. He had come into view with a slow, somewhat hitched gate, and as he passed her, she narrowed her eyes. She recognized his appearance. Broad, square shoulders, and unkempt, red-violet hair, dressed head to toe in four layers of clothing. His scent wafted through the air, soft yet tangy against the dusty stillness of the library,_ _

__“You really know how to treat a lady. You know that?” Vee spoke to his back. The elder went completely still for a moment before gazing over his shoulder at her,_ _

__“Terribly sorry, dear,” He purred, “I’ve not a single clue as to what you are speaking of.” Despite the honeyed tone, Vee could hear the chill in his words. He had gone cold to her. Abruptly, she stood,_ _

__“You know damn well what I’m talking about,” She marched up, and firmly grabbed his wrist, “I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for three months, Ardyn,” she hissed, “What the hell’s going on?”_ _

__His golden eyes had come alive at her touch, but he didn’t allow her to see it; he had turned his head away, “You are making a scene, dear,” he muttered, “Might we save this lecture for another time?”_ _

__“Hell no,” she growled, “We’re gonna talk about this right now,”_ _

__“At least wait until we are outside,” he said pointedly._ _

__“Fine,” she began to pull him by his wrist, “Let’s go then,”_ _

__Without a reply, Ardyn followed her to the outside world, easily keeping up with her rushed strides. Within seconds, they had entered the cool, morning air, the sun peeking at them from between the city’s skyscrapers._ _

__“What is this about, pray tell?” Ardyn inquired as he gazed down at her._ _

__“You never answered my messages.”_ _

__“And? Why does that warrant a scolding?” he growled lowly._ _

__“Because it scared me, Ardyn!” She had begun shaking with anger, “I thought something terrible happened to you,”_ _

__“Why would something ever befall me?” he inquired coolly, “Perhaps your imagination is getting the better of you, hm? You should not allow it to run away so easily-”_ _

__“I know,” she roared, “but what am I supposed to do when you don’t answer me?” Her voice was slowly becoming brittle, “I can’t just sit around like nothing’s happening. I-- You can’t expect me to do that.”_ _

__Ardyn’s gaze darted away from her, “You should not worry for me. I do not want you to worry yourself sick.” He paused, “Why don’t you just forget me?”_ _

__“What?” Vee’s breath hitched, “No.” She cried, “I can’t forget you,” Tears began to roll down her cheeks, “My mind won’t let me because--” she sobbed, “Because you’re all I’ve got left!”_ _

__The elder looked to her upon her confession, his brows raised, “Am I? Surely you have someone else you can turn to.”_ _

__“I don’t,” she cried, “So don’t just up and disappear like that again!”_ _

__Ardyn was at a loss for words. His mind was swirling with a storm of emotions that he couldn’t comprehend. The sight of her so upset had sent him reeling. All he could do for a solid minute, was watch her fall apart. He knew why it hurt him so, given the feelings he had for her. Even so, he still didn’t act upon the nagging urge to embrace her. She can handle her distress without me, he thought. Though, as the moments dragged, the tears didn’t stop. He stayed still, about a foot or so away from her, body tense as he waited for it to end-- that was when he met her gaze. The sad, teary eyes that looked into his own served to break his display of restraint. With a long sigh, Ardyn opened his arms, and came closer to her, pulling her into a hug with a considerable amount of hesitation. It was a tight, warm hug that crushed her to his chest. He buried his face on the top of her head, and took a deep, steadying breath._ _

__“I am so sorry, dear,” he whispered. All he heard in return were Vee’s pained cries for several minutes. He gently soothed her all the while_ _

__“I fear that I have been quite selfish,” Ardyn continued after a moment, “And for that, I sincerely apologize,” He looked down at her, “Is there anything I can do to make up for this horrid mistake?”_ _

__She looked at him, wiping her eyes, “I dunno.” she paused to think of what to ask. If she had any luck, then he might know something about the tome. Or, better yet, the ancient language that it had been written in, “Do you-- Do you know how to speak Old Lucian?”_ _

__The inquiry baffled the Chancellor, causing him to tilt his head to the side, “I know some words and phrases here and there.” He chuckled, “But why would you need to know the language?”_ _

__“Because, I need something translated,” Vee had found a lead, thanks to that tome. Not to mention, she now had a better picture of what that creature looked like. All she needed now, was a translator to read the section for her. Unfortunately, the job was not cheap; it would cost a month’s salary if she wanted a mediocre translator that came fresh out of college. She wanted a true professional, someone who could correctly transcribe, and tell her what the book said. That level of skill would run her into the red; an entire year’s worth of her earnings would have to go toward the answers she currently sought. To her, it would have been a worthy price to pay, even if she would be surviving off of cup noodles and saltine crackers for the second time. With Ardyn’s skills, however, she wouldn’t have to pay up; if he didn’t ask for payment._ _

__“What is it that you wish to translate?” He pulled his tunic sleeve over the heel of his hand, and began to gently wipe away what remained of her tears, “If it is for a school assignment, then I must commend your brazenness. I would never have expected you to cheat.” He chuckled._ _

__The short woman giggled softly as she held on to him, “It’s just a passage in an old book...And I’m not even in school anymore, you dork,”_ _

__“Surely there must be a reason why you have asked for my assistance,” he looked down at her, “It can’t be for pleasure reading,” He pondered the possibilities, “Judging by where you were seated, I’d wager that you were perusing the annals of history.”_ _

__“Right on the nose,” Vee sniffed, “Specifically, I’ve been looking into a uh-- strange creature.”_ _

__“A strange creature you say?” He smiled, “I have met many a strange thing in my lifetime. Perhaps you can describe it to me.”_ _

__“Well,” Vee let Ardyn go, “It’s big, and looks kinda like a cat, but it stands on two legs and has huge teeth.”_ _

__Recognition flashed through the elder’s eyes, but Vee failed to notice, “That sounds quite out of the ordinary indeed. Show me the book wherein you saw this creature, and I shall do my best to translate what it says for you. Shall we?” He released Vee from his grasp, and gestured back toward the library._ _

__“Sure,” Vee smiled, and headed back toward the double doors.  
///_ _

__The library’s interior was warm and inviting when compared to the chilly outside world. The chairs were soft and cozy; even if a good percentage of them were worn down by frequent use. The stuffing in some cushions was beginning to spill out of popped seams, and the upholstery was starting to tear. Though, those seats were hardly seen. The library had been in the process of purchasing new furnishings since January, and that had been slow going. Some of the old chairs were still there, but they were mere spots on the library’s otherwise pristine perimeter._ _

__Ardyn, noticing the changes, had to hand it to them; even though the newer, plaid-cushioned chairs were tacky, the changes they were making were paying off. Of course, he preferred the black ones. They fit better with the dark oak shelves and mahogany tables that dotted the area. Granted, certain shelves looked as if they were about to collapse. Some areas were bending and warping beneath the weight of the volumes they held; especially the reference section. Encyclopedias, atlases, and almanacs carried the worst weight. He could see the bowed shelves trembling as a college-goer placed a thick dictionary back into its space. He had to wonder just how long until the board would break. If he hazarded a guess, he would give it at least five more years--if the people were gentle with it. He had to hope they would be._ _

__He followed Vee into the back, where all of the historical works were stored. The shelves there mimicked those at the front; bowed and ready to give in. He gazed around at the tall shelves, inwardly marveling at the many spines that lined them. Had he not known of the past, he would have been tempted to grab one of the volumes. As he gazed along the center row off to his left, he felt a soft touch on his hand. He looked to the source, his eyes barely hiding the surprise,_ _

__“What is it, Vee? Did you find what you seek?”_ _

__“Yeah. The dumbass that had it didn’t bother to put it back,” she replied with a smile, “I also got the other book,” she held up The Extended History of Eos._ _

__“Good. Now let us find a seat, and begin this process,” he meandered toward an empty table, “I hope you brought a notebook. There will be a lot to take in, I’m sure.” The duo took a seat at the backmost table._ _

__“I didn’t bring one with me,” Vee admitted sheepishly, “Do you have any paper?”_ _

__“Sadly, I do not,” Ardyn reached into his coat, and pulled out a pair of glasses. They were the standard fare; black-rimmed with silver hinges. With great care, he slid them on, “I suppose you will have to listen, and remember.” He opened the tome, “What page holds the passage?”_ _

__“Seven hundred and thirty four, I think.” She watched the elder thumb through the pages._ _

__“Alright,” he found the page and gently cradled the book in his hands. His golden eyes flickered along the first few lines, processing the old language they looked upon. Ardyn had not read, nor spoken Old Lucian in several hundred years. The task that he had been presented with would be difficult, but he would do his damndest to complete it,_ _

__“During the time before the Kingdom was founded, fire burned across the land. Villages, farms, fields, and towns were all at the mercy of the fire-bringer. It was a large, loathsome beast whose rage controlled the flames that poured from its mouth.” He paused and read the next set of lines, “It had spent a portion of its life slaying all. Men, women, and children were shown no mercy, and were burned alive in their homes. It had taken the Duscae and Liede regions for its territory, and used the charred remains of its victims as tools to mark its borders.” Another pause,_ _

__“It consumed the flesh, leaving naught but bones behind.” Ardyn glanced at Vee, “If this is getting too scary for you, feel free to stop me.”_ _

__“No, I like vivid detail,” Vee replied, “Keep going.”_ _

__He nodded, “It had expanded its territory toward the old capital, wherein the future King of Lucis lived, becoming a danger to the citizenry. Wishing to protect his people, the Prince and his men mounted an assault against the creature. They rode out from the city, and entered the beast’s territory. At first, they fought tooth and nail, fire and ice. Though, as the sun dipped behind the gnarled trees, the Prince saw something that no one else could; humanity.”_ _

__“The young prince dismounted his steed and approached the creature, reaching out a hand.” Ardyn paused, a look of reverence crossing his face for a brief moment, “He placed his hand on the creature’s snout, and it ceased its rage. The animal’s body changed into that of a human shape.” He paused yet again,_ _

__“ ‘You have my thanks, O’ king of Lucis.’ the man praised. ‘I shall serve you until my dying day.’ Prince Somnus-” He stopped, and squinted at the text. That wasn’t right, he thought. The next few lines he read silently were horrifically wrong. Somnus taking in the cursed man, teaching him the ways of humans; it was all so wrong._ _

__“Ardyn,” Vee began carefully, “are you okay?”_ _

__Ardyn snapped out of his stupor, “Yes, dear, I am quite alright. It appears that some of the text is smudged,” he lied, “I can barely make heads or tails of it.”_ _

__“Well, what can you make out?” Vee urged._ _

__Ardyn gazed at the words, “Well,” he kept looking, “It says here that Artorias, that is his name by the by, turned his back on the first King, and-” He tightened his grip on the tome, “He kidnapped and murdered his firstborn.”_ _

__So, the school’s textbooks had been right about something. That would be a refreshing change of pace for her, if she wasn’t preoccupied with how upset Ardyn seemed to be. Brows furrowed, she spoke up, “Why?”_ _

__“I know not the answer,” he replied smoothly, “But,” he took in a sharp breath. He had caught something else on the page; something sinister. The words he read in his mind refused to exit his mouth for a moment. His stubbled jaw was taut, and his teeth were grinding. After a tense silence, he took a deep breath, “He was hanged for his crime,” He carefully shut the book, “That is enough for today,” He handed her the tome and the history book, “You put these back where you found them.”_ _

__“But Ardyn-”_ _

__“I said ‘that is enough for today’,” he growled, “It is time that I head out for now.” He took his glasses off, folded them up, and tucked them back into his coat as he rose from his seat, “Farewell for now. Feel free to contact me if you wish.” With that, he stormed out into the cool air. What he had read toward the end of the passage seemed to have upset him to an alarming degree. He seemed all too familiar with Artorias, now that she thought about it. Still, as she watched him leave, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him._ _


	11. Doubt and Pain

Beau held the phone up to his ear, growling lowly as the busy signal droned in his ear. He had called the number of his daughter’s keeper since he had woken up that morning. The current attempt was the fourth. Perhaps the owner of the number was still asleep; it was currently five thirty in the morning, so that was likely. Still, he would keep trying to reach him. This search would be over soon--he could feel it-- and all he needed to do was speak with the man that saved his daughter’s life. He had to hope that he was still in contact with her. If he was, then Beau could ask the man to take him to her. Of course, he doubted that would be easy. If his twenty-three year long search was any indication, it would take a significant amount of work before he could see her. He would have to prove that he wasn’t a psychotic stalker first. The photo of her in the NICU would be all the proof he needed. He just had to hope that the stranger, whoever they were, would choose to believe him.

The towering man tucked his phone into the right pocket of his faded jeans, and stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. The man that looked back at him seemed tired. His dark eyes were listless with the many years he had lived. The many fruitless searches, though a thing of the past, weighed heavily on his heart. He might have succeeded in finding those two leads, but he was tired of looking. Every day he rose from his bed, showered, shaved, got dressed, and filed for sick leave-- all to follow a quickly fading trail. If he had gotten the stranger to answer his calls, then he would be far more hopeful. Now, as he gazed at the dark circles and bags under his eyes, he was beginning to feel the last of his hope drain away. It seemed as though he would never find her, and he was starting to resign himself to that possibility.

Beau turned on the tap, and splashed cold water on his face, praying that the chilly sting would somehow wake him from the real nightmare. He looked at himself again, and still saw the broken man in the mirror. He sighed and dried his face on a hand towel on the nearby rack. Today, he thought, would be the last day he would spend looking for her. That thought would have meant something, had he not told himself that over the last twenty odd years. Many times he had vowed to put the search to rest, and many times he failed to follow up on it. Such was the mind of Beau Bailey; push, fight, repeat. He would fight fate itself if it had a physical form. Hell, he would brawl with the Gods themselves if it meant that he would get what he desired. To fight was the Bailey way. To sit and be complacent was sacrilege; an insult to the family’s honor and values. Has he quit searching, he would have upset the ancestors, and his immediate family. Frankly, Beau didn’t want that being placed on his shoulders. So, he kept going, hoping against hope that he would finally see his daughter face to face.

The ragged father gazed at his reflection once again, looking past the worn face that looked back at him. His stare went down from the face, to the neck, to the shoulders, down to the arms; he took in every visible part of himself. He was getting older-- he was currently into his forties-- but he still retained his well-toned muscles. His arms were strong, able to pick up and carry his beloved wife over the threshold of their home. He could even pick up his adult son; Antoine was an average height of five feet and ten inches, and Beau was six feet and eight.

On Beau’s arms, shoulders, and neck, bold stripes sat. They were etched in ink, and as black as night. Those stripes-- that covered his whole back and limbs-- were the mark of the Bailey clan. Getting them permanently inked onto the flesh was a right of passage for all who shared the name. At age eighteen, Beau had gotten his first set. It was painful at first; he had cried from the pain as the needle pierced his skin in rapid succession. His flesh had been red and angry after the ordeal. As the second and third set had been applied mere days after though, he was stock still and silent. He didn’t allow himself to flinch, nor cry; not while his father, grandfather, and mother were watching. He wouldn’t show pain in front of them. Once the final set had been done, he had been deemed able to strike out on his own, and continue the family line. Those stripes were proof enough that he could survive his current endeavor. Gods be damned, he would succeed.

He shrugged on his shirt, and brushed his teeth before exiting the bathroom. The house he shared with Delilah was large, almost too large, with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was perfect for a family of four. However, now that Antoine had moved to Altissia for his studies, there were only two people left living there; himself and Delilah,

“Good morning, honey,” Beau greeted the gentle woman as he entered the kitchen. The small area smelled of eggs and bacon, which made his stomach growl with ravenous hunger, “Did you sleep good?” He approached her as she stood over the stove, and wrapped his arms around her round waist. He leaned down and bestowed a kiss upon her cheek.

Delilah hummed in contentment, leaning into his embrace, “I slept great,” she replied, “What about you?”

“I slept fine,” he replied. He reached over to grab a slice of bacon off of a nearby plate only to have her lightly hit his hand.

“No,” she playfully scolded, “You can’t have any until the eggs are done,”

“But I’m hungry,” he whined, “and the bacon’s gonna get cold.”

“No it won’t,” she replied, “It doesn’t take an hour to cook eggs, you big baby.”

“It sure seems like it though,” he joked, “Can I make the toast?”

“Sure, dear,” Delilah replied sweetly, “but try not to burn it this time.”

“It was one time,” Beau responded quickly, “Besides, the toaster was on the fritz. Remember?”

“Sure,” Delilah playfully mocked, “Blame the toaster.”

“Well,” Beau began as he retrieved the bread from the bread box, “At least I didn’t try to cook.” Beau was, for lack of a better term, horrible at cooking. The last time he had attempted such a feat was back when he was twenty-five. He wanted hotdogs for lunch, and he somehow burned the water. Since then, Delilah never allowed him near an open flame.

“Very true,” Delilah replied, “Do you remember how to work the toaster?”

“Yes, honey,” he answered, “I put the bread in the slots, and push the little thing-a-ma-jig down.” As he spoke, he performed the actions, “And wait for it to pop up.”

Delilah giggled, placing the last two eggs on the second plate, “Okay, the eggs are done.” She placed four strips of bacon on each plate, “Is the toast done?” She held out his plate.

“I just put ‘em in,” he replied, “It’ll be a couple of minutes.” He took his plate, and grabbed a piece of bacon, “What do you want on yours?”

“Jam, if you don’t mind.” she replied, eating a piece of egg.

Beau had taken a bite of egg when the toast popped up through the slots, “Jammy toast, coming right up for the lovely lady,” He placed his plate on the counter, and grabbed the jam out of the fridge. Grabbing a knife, he slathered the strawberry jam onto two slices of toast, and placed them on her plate. He went back to the counter, put the jam back in the fridge, and pulled out a stick of butter. Like he had done with the jam, he put butter on the other two slices and placed them on his plate. For a moment, they ate in blissful silence.

“So,” Delilah began carefully, “Have you gotten through to him?”

Beau bit a bacon strip, “Nope,” he replied dolefully, “I tried again this morning, and the bastard still won’t pick up.”

“Have you left him a message?”

“Three times, yeah,” he said, “I dunno why he won’t answer.”

“Maybe you sound threatening.” Delilah pointed out, “Usually, no one’s going to answer if they feel threatened. dear.”

“I was calm, honey,” he argued, “I think he’s ignoring me.”

“Or,” she took a sip of orange juice, “he could simply be busy.”

“Who the fuck would be busy at five in the morning?”

“King Regis, Cor, Clarus,” she raddled off more names, “Dave, Monica, Dustin, Cid, Cindy-”

“Okay, I get it,” he rumbled, “but why would he not answer?”

“His workplace probably doesn’t allow cellphone usage while on the clock.” Delilah shrugged.

“Why though?” he quirked a brow, “Don’t people need cellphones?”

“Some workplaces are run by old-fashioned folks.” she bit into a slice of toast, “They see phones as a distraction.”

“That’s dumb,” he muttered, swallowing the last of his eggs, “So, what do you think his work hours are?”

“If your experience is anything to go by,” she swallowed, “He might work long hours,” she paused to calculate the time, “He goes in at five, and doesn’t answer his phone at night... He may work until nine or ten.”

“Well shit,” he muttered, “Looks like I’ll be stayin’ up tonight.”

//////

Ardyn drove along the icy roadway toward the northern district of Gralea. Lead by the streetlamps and sparse stars, he drove without purpose. He had returned to the Imperial capital via ferry and train after he had left the Insomnian library. The journey had taken far longer than he had wanted; the time had been one thirty in the afternoon when he had started. It was now nearing midnight, and the skies were as black as pitch. In away, it reflected his state of mind.

What he had read in that old tome was a wretched set of lies. His own memories, though faded with time, told of another perspective. Somnus had not done any of those things. He could not heal, he could not rid the people of the tiny menace that infected them; he lacked the skills, and the blessing of the Gods. Why, he couldn’t even snap Artorias out of his savage state; that had been Ardyn’s doing. The volume hadn’t even mentioned his own existence. It seemed as if his beloved brother had snuffed him from history. The very thought of it made Ardyn’s blood boil.

So, he was willing to erase his own blood. The elder had known that his brother didn’t even bother burying him after his execution, but this? This was the epitome of madness. Everyone had known of the Sage, and everyone had praised him, and treated him with dignity and respect. All he had met had revered him, and yet.... They had turned on him when his brother dehumanized him. Of course, not everyone had turned. Artorias, loyal to the bitter end, had defended and protected him. When Ardyn supposedly perished on the gallows, he had no idea what would befall his steadfast friend. If that damnable book was to be believed, then he had suffered the same fate; hanged until dead. Though, it wasn’t just the words, nor the image that upset him. It had been the crime that Artorias had committed.

Kidnapping and killing the child of the King was an egregious offense that only the most discontent of followers would commit. Ardyn supposed that Artorias had become irate when he was informed of the Sage’s death sentence. Still, that didn’t explain how he had managed to take the child. From what the elder could recall, the stubborn feline had joined their ranks after being cleansed of his curse; he had vowed to serve the crown until his dying breath. That meant that he’d had access to the old Citadel, and all of the rooms within. It was likely that he abused that privilege to gain access to the nursery, wherein the infant slept. From there, he had taken the baby, and fled. As for how he killed it, Ardyn didn’t know, nor did he wish to think about it. The one thing he knew was that Artorias wanted revenge. He wanted to steal the infant’s life to make Somnus feel the pain, and end the bloodline. Unfortunately for him, it didn’t; one hundred and thirteen Kings had sat the throne now, and there would be a new one soon. Noctis Lucis Caelum, currently seventeen, was situated as the next in line.

Ardyn pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex, and climbed stiffly out of his car. The pale lights that covered the area were weak; barely able to stave off the daemons that lurked in the shadows. The daemon epidemic had reached Nifelhiem not long after it had overtaken Lucis. That was all thanks to travelers. They would come off of the ferry, pale-faced with thick rivulets of black ooze streaming down their cheeks and jaws. The elder had seen many people look like that during his hay day. They always had the look of corpses that had been filled with tar. To this day, the sight never failed to send a shiver down his spine; even his own reflection disturbed him on occasion.

He approached his apartment, number twenty-two on the third floor, and unlocked the door. With a deep, steadying breath, he cautiously entered. He reached over to the nearby light switch, and flicked it on. As he looked at the space, he was almost convinced that he had the wrong place. After some careful observation though, he knew that this apartment was his. The only thing that had given it away, was the old, heavy wing that hung on the coat rack by the door. The wing was spotless and devoid of dust. The rest of the area, however, was far different.

Dust claimed every corner of the lavish apartment. It clung to the minute pieces of art and furnishings with a stifling grip. The carpet, once white as the winter snows, was now dingy and gray. It were as if a storm of ashes had fallen upon the space. The blackout curtains that lined all of the windows were heavy with a blanket of dust, barely able to hang onto the curtain rods that sat just above, the loops of cloth straining against the weight of it all.

Thanks to his work, and restless soul, he hadn’t seen his home in what felt like ages. The last time he had been here, the entire place had been spotless and devoid of dust. That had been about four month ago. He knew that he should have hired a house sitter, but what good would that have done? They wouldn’t have taken care of the apartment while he was away; they would claim to have done so just to take his money. Knowing his luck, he would have had things being stolen and sold to a half-baked pawnshop at the edge of town. Or worse, they would have taken his companion.

“Tiberius, I’m home,” he called, “Here, boy.” There was a thunderous bark, and the heavy thump of four paws on the carpeted floor. From the hallway, the elder could see a large, furry boulder rocketing toward him,

“There’s a good boy,” he crooned. He reached down, and began running his fingers through Tiberius’s thick fur.

Tiberius was a rather massive mastiff with fluffy, black and tan fur. He had small, floppy, triangular ears, and a tail that curled up and rested against his back. He was only two years old; Ardyn had gotten him as a puppy. He had intended for the dog to guard the house whenever he was away. However, when the training refused to take hold, he knew that such a brutal task wasn’t what Tiberius was meant for. So, he was more of a furry companion these days, keeping the elder company when his inner demons came out to play.

Even if the elder didn’t trust many people with his belongings, he had hired someone to watch over his furred friend. After all, Tiberius needed to be looked after. He needed food, water, and quality time outdoors; three needs that Ardyn would make sure were met. He walked over to the couch, and sat down. A thick cloud of dust puffed out from the neglected cushions. Ardyn sneezed,

“I should really liven things up, eh?” The dog walked up, and sat at Ardyn’s feet, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. The elder began petting the gargantuan beast once more, smiling at the sight of the slightly upturned corners of its mouth,

“I doubt you really mind though,” Ardyn said, “You would live anywhere, so long as I was there too.” He scratched behind Tiberius’s ears, “You are far better than most people in that aspect.” He paused for a moment, “You know,” he sat forward, “I cannot help but wonder why I feel like such a fool right now,” Tiberius leaned forward, and licked Ardyn’s chin, causing the elder to chuckle,

“Perhaps it is because I’ve upset someone I care deeply for,” he sighed, “I did not speak to her since I left her apartment this November. I saw her at the library in Insomnia, and she was,” he paused, “rather upset with me. I made her cry, you know.” Tiberius whined, pawing at his arm.

“I know I should not have, but what could I do? I do not want to suffer again.” He put his hand on Tiberius’s head, “I was compelled to hold her,” he whispered, “I should not have, but I gave in. And when I did, it felt...nice.” He chuckled darkly, “I suppose that I really am a fool,” he muttered, “Falling for someone I cannot have.” He looked at Tiberius, “What do you think, old boy? Should I accept my fate, or keep fighting?” Tiberius gave a bark.

“I know of my curse. You need not remind me of it.” Ardyn said with a sigh, “What is a man like myself supposed to do?” he pondered, “I cannot allow myself to succumb to these desires. I have a job to do.” Tiberius whined and nosed Ardyn’s palm.

The elder held his palm still, “Do not familiarize yourself with her scent, boy,” he commanded, “She will not be near me much longer. She is beginning to pry into things she should not be. Why, she’s already starting to find out about Artorius. Before you know it, she will be running away from me like a frightened child-- just like those that came before her.” A long, dark stretch of silence pervaded the neglected apartment, allowing naught but the dog’s breath to be heard. Less than a minute passed before a shrill sound cut through the quiet air. Ardyn’s phone was ringing.


	12. Directions

He had gotten through! It had taken several days, and an unhealthy number of sleepless nights to get this far, but he _finally_ got through. When Beau heard the other side ringing, he held his breath, his hopes soaring to perilous heights. It rang a total of three times before the man had answered,

“Izunia,” No greeting, no semantics, no casualness; just the monotone sound of business. Whoever this man-- this ‘Izunia’-- was, he seemed to be a tired employee who had reached the point of not giving a damn. The thought of that made Beau snicker to himself. However, he quickly regained his usual composure. Calm, stoic, no nonsense-- it was almost like he had become Cor. The realization of that made Beau want to wretch. Sure, he and Cor were friends. They got along well, and casually threw insults at one another like normal friends did. But Cor was always straight as an arrow. He followed the law staunchly, unwavered by the slightest notion of amorality that blended in with the loud light of justice. Beau, however, was the opposite.

From an early age, he learned how to bend the rules to get the justice he and his family had deserved back when they were opposed to the crown. That had been one hell of a journey. He had only been thirteen when he picked up a law book. He studied it as though it were a holy tome, staying up into the early morning with his nose stuck in the pages. His mother had even thought that he would go on to be a lawyer. Unfortunately for her, Beau had decided to work for the King when he hit his mid-twenties. It had been best, he figured, if Regis had a persecuted party on his court. After all, the young buck would need a view from the ‘wrong’ side of the tracks. Of course, he had met opposition, mainly from Cor; who was nearly the same age. The two often butt heads back then, but those days had ended when they were thirty-five. By that point, they had a mutual respect for one another. Now, they got along like siblings; insults included.

Beau sat on the couch, switching the phone to speaker mode as he attempted to relax, “Yeah, hi.”

There was a moment of silence, “Who are you, and how did you get this number?”

“I’m Beau Bailey,” Beau replied, “And the secretary at the hospital gave me your number.”

There was a regretful sigh on the other side, “I take it that you are her father?”

“What gave it away?”

“Your surname is a dead ringer, my boy,” the elder purred, “Surely you didn’t forget.”

“...Oh. Right,” Beau cleared his throat, “Listen, I need to ask you some things.”

“Go on then,” Ardyn impatiently urged, “I’ve not much time. I need my sleep, you see,”

“They say you brought her in. Can I ask what happened to her?”

“She and her friends had gone off on a hunt. There was a mishap,” Ardyn responded, “and she was the only one to survive. I found her on the roadside, due east of the Chocobo Post.”

“Damn,” he sighed, “How’d she take that news?”

“Not well,” the elder said dolefully, “Her apartment was a mess when I went to check on her.”

“I- wait,” Beau leaned forward, eyes narrowed, “You went to check on her?”

“It was for her benefit, I assure you,” The sound of a yawn came through the line, “I had gone to see her several times until I returned home overseas. From what I have seen today, she is doing better.” The elder paused, “I must admit, for a father, you have been quite absent thus far.”

“Look, man-”

“Call me Ardyn.”

“Look, _Ardyn_ ,” Beau growled, “I haven’t seen her since the day she was born. I’ve been looking for her for twenty years, gods damn it! Don’t you dare call me absent!”

“My apologies, Beau,” Ardyn replied, “If you wish to see your daughter, I suggest you track down her apartment number.”

“Why don’t you tell me instead?” Beau suggested. The hair on the back of his neck was beginning to stand on end.

“My memory is rather fuzzy, you see,” Ardyn purred, “I’ve not been by in weeks. Why, she may have even moved by now.”

“Stop playing games,” Beau roared, “Tell me where she lives!”

“Why would I tell such a scary fellow like yourself?” the elder teased, “For all I know, you could be seeking to harm her.”

Beau took a deep, cleansing breath, “Please,” he began calmly, “I just want to see my little girl.” His voice broke, “I’d never dream of hurting her. Please....”

A sigh, “Alright. I do not wish for another person to shed tears today. Have you a pen and paper?”

Beau shuffled around on the side table, “Yup. Got it all right here.”

“Write swiftly, for I will only say it once,” Ardyn cleared his throat, “Before I tell you the answer you seek, you must solve this riddle.”

“I don’t have time for your-”

He was cut off, “Along the outer line am I. Oft where the forgotten lie. Out among the forest be, the sight ye have wished to see. Along the broken path you go, downtrodden and filled with woe. Across the river of dying leaves, and through the cover of the trees. Wander you far from steel. Sore in head and in heel. Thy pain will end when you face the ninth hour, wherein you come upon the tower. Where am I?”

Beau sat in silence, confused and reeling from what he just heard. Was this man crazy? Beau certainly had reason to believe that he was. However, the tone of the words, and the rhythm in which they were spoken, echoed the taunting ways of an old jester’s riddle. Beau decided to jot down the confounding poem in his sloppy, rushed handwriting,

“I’m not good at riddles you know,” he rumbled as he read the words to himself.

“I am quite sure that you can figure it out, my boy,” the elder purred, “Now, if you will excuse me, my bed is calling my name. Farewell, and good luck.”

“Wait!:” Beau roared, “You said you’d tell me where I could find her!”

“I already have,” He hung up.

Beau roared and slammed his phone onto the couch cushion to his left. He could never get straight answers, and it drove him mad. Though, it seemed that the elder, as crazy as he was, had left him the directions he desired. He just had to decipher them, and hope that he hadn’t been duped. In all likelihood, he doubted that what he had been given was accurate. Hell, he would even say that the riddle was an empty promise. Still, as he stared at the words, he could feel an inkling of hope creeping into his mind. Perhaps the madman he had been speaking to was onto something. Beau squinted at the words for a moment before he heard footsteps approaching from the stairs,

“Did I wake you up, sweetheart?” Beau asked without looking away from the page.

“No,” Delilah replied, “I’ve been awake for the past hour.”

Beau looked to his wife, who now leaned against the armrest next to him, “Were you listening in?”

“Maybe,” she replied tiredly. Her eyes found the page in his hand, and began gliding over the words, “I thought you hated riddles.”

“I do,” Beau sighed, “But this whack job wouldn’t give me a straight answer.”

Delilah read over the riddle, “Well, for a ‘whack job’, he sure does know how to compose on the fly,” She paused for a moment, “Why don’t you ask Antoine?” she suggested, “Maybe he can help you.”

“It’s four in the morning in Altissia,” Beau pointed out, “He’ll be asleep, and I’m sure he has class today.”

“Well,” Delilah pondered more, “Maybe you could ask your co-workers. They’re smart.”

“Not as smart as you think.” Beau chuckled, “Regis hasn’t been in school for thirty-two years, and Clarus is a dumb jock.”

“What about Cor then?”

Beau thought about it for a moment. Cor was the Marshal, meaning he had to be able to make battle plans, and change them on the fly if need be. That skill required quite a bit of brain power. So, that would make the Marshal, no matter how disagreeable he tended to be, Beau’s best bet,

“I’ll talk to him in the morning,”

/////  
The Citadel wasn’t as active as it had been a few months ago. The buzz around the treaty was steadily dying down since the negotiations had been completed. Even if the terms were still in limbo, everyone seemed at ease on this day. But, as the previous year had come to a close, doubt still clung to every corner of the stately center of Insomnia. There had been rumors of opposition appearing in several sectors; especially from those against the Niffs. Thankfully though, most remained quiet.

The thought of dissent only brought images of agony to Cor’s mind. The mere notion that citizens were fighting against the possibility of peace didn’t seem right to him. Being a veteran of the first Great War, he longed for that peace. However, he knew that it wasn’t going to come easy. He would no longer be of any use to the King and his court, which meant that he would most likely be out of a good paying job. And he would have to integrate himself back into civilian life. He had been doing that for the past twenty odd years, but had made very little progress; he was still combat ready, and he would reach for his blade at the slightest sound. He had even jumped at his own shadow on occasion. He hadn’t expected the integration process to take such a long time. Of course, he hadn’t realized how big of a toll combat would take on him back then.

Holding his aching back, Cor entered his seldom used office. It was mostly threadbare, with an empty bookshelf on the far left, and a half empty one by the back window. His desk was made of dark oak, and was as clean as the day he had first gotten it. Thanks to his job, he rarely had time to use the space. The most he would ever do was clean it whenever dust had settled. The Marshal strode over to the firm desk chair, and sat with a heavy sigh. He soaked in the silence for a moment, allowing his mind to wander. Unfortunately, the silence didn’t last. Someone knocked on the door.

“It’s open,” Cor replied.

His office door opened, and Beau came inside, “Mornin’, Grandpa.” he joked.

“Morning,” The Marshal stiffly stood, wincing as his back zapped in complaint, “What are you doing here? I thought you were taking the day off again.”

“Well, I still am,” Beau replied, “But I uh....I need your help.”

Cor straightened up, “What do you need me for?”

Reaching into his back pocket, Beau pulled out a folded piece of lined paper, “I called the number the receptionist gave me, and uh....” He unfolded the paper and held it out to the Marshal, “Turns out, he likes giving riddles instead of answers.”

Cor took the paper, and read the words, “Your handwriting sucks,” he muttered passively.

“Yours ain’t a prize either, Marshal,” Beau retorted, “...You can read it though, right?”

“Yeah,” Cor replied, “What did you ask him?”

“Where Vee is,” Beau sighed, “He just beat around the bush though.”

“Really?” The Marshal reread the riddle, “ ‘Cause is seems like he gave you what you wanted.”

“Bullshit,” Beau muttered.

“I’m serious,” Cor replied, “ ’Along the outer line am I. Oft where the forgotten lie.’ That has to be the outskirts of the city. I’ve been there. It’s all wasting away, like everyone’s forgotten about it.”

Beau perked up, “Okay. Outskirts. What else?”

“ ‘Out among the forest be, the sight ye wished to see.’ “ Cor paused to think, “Maybe she’s in or near a forested area.” He continued, “ ‘Along the broken path you go.’ Probably alluding to a broken sidewalk. ‘Across the river of dying leaves, through the cover of the trees.’ ....There may be a path through the woods. ‘Thy pain will end when you face the ninth hour, wherein you will find the tower.’ Ninth hour could mean a direction, but the tower,” The Marshal paused.

“What about it?” Beau pressed.

“There’s an apartment complex out there,” Cor responded, “So maybe he means the ninth apartment.”

“She-” his breath hitched, “She’s been under my nose the entire time?”

“Seems like it,” Cor gave the paper back to Beau, “I can give you the complex’s address.”

“You can?” Beau’s face lit up.

“Yeah.” Cor grabbed a pen off of his desk, and tore a page from a nearby notebook. Hastily, he scratched the address onto the sheet, “Here.” He gave it to Beau, “Go get her,”

Beau carefully took the page, and read the address:

_2038 Attenborough Street, ground floor, apartment No. 09_

The words were slowly blurred out, and Beau’s eyes began to burn. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a small, soft whimper.

“Don’t get sentimental, Beau,” Cor said, “You’ve got to keep yourself steady if you’re going to meet her.” He pulled the taller man into a hug, “C’mon, big cat.” He pat Beau’s back, “Get it together.”

“Thanks, man,” Beau finally croaked, “I owe you one.”

Cor let him go, “You don’t owe me anything. Now go. She’s waiting for you.”


	13. The Waiting Game

The rain fell like cold daggers from the sky as the old Ford Explorer pulled into the parking lot. It had taken an hour for Beau to find the complex; it was difficult for him to spot among the trees that sat around it. Of course, the sight in his good eye was beginning to fuzz over in the last decade. He hated admitting it. To acknowledge his fading sight was like admitting that an injury was fatal; his ability to fight would slowly wane, like his sight, in twenty years. If he had a say in his fate though, he would keep fighting regardless of his ability. He had a job to do after all. He had to protect his friends and family, and he would do so until his dying breath. That was the Bailey creed: fight, protect, and serve. In many ways, it was the same vows that the Amicitia clan took when the first King had been crowned; even if they knew of his treachery.

Beau doubted that they knew. No one outside of the Sage’s circle truly knew the truth of their King. The Bailey line, however, was different. They were the ones to carry on the Sage’s legacy. Every generation, the tale of the Sage’s betrayal would be told to young ears. The youth would carry that story with them, holding it close to their chests like a holy artifact. Most had continued the cycle and passed it on to their young. However, Beau’s mother had opted out of the tradition. Titania Bailey, now gone for ten years, had kept the tale to herself until her death. She had told it to Beau and his brother as she lay dying in the family home. She hadn’t wanted her children to be spiteful, nor wary toward the Kings of the past and present. In doing so, she had protected them from the horrors of yore.

After Titania had passed, Beau had decided to look deeper into the story. Once her funeral was done, he began his search. It hadn’t been long when he discovered his oldest ancestor, Artorias Bailey, in an old library book. Since then, he had sworn his life to the tale. Of course, he didn’t know if the Sage was real. For all he knew, they had just been made up by someone in the family. And seeing no mention of them in the history books served to instill that doubt in him. Still, he knew that the Baileys’ first patriarch had had contact with the Sage. So why was there doubt in his mind?

Beau shook his head to dispel the growing entanglement of thoughts. He would dwell on the story later. For now, he had to focus on one thing; meeting his daughter. He had doubted the identity of the person who lived at the complex. He figured that he had a case of mistaken identity. However, he still wanted to meet her. He still needed to know if this woman was the tiny baby that he had known for less than a day. Reaching into his back pocket, he took out his wallet and grabbed the photograph that he had shown the nurse. He flipped it over. On the back, written in his rushed hand, were the words: ‘Vee. 5 and 1/2 lbs.’ He flipped back to the picture and gazed at the tiny, red infant. Gods, she was so small. She could almost fit in the palms of Beau’s hands. She’d had a good set of lungs on her too. Whenever he wasn’t near her, Vee would cry until she felt his hand on her. As he recalled the time he had spent with her, Beau could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Had it not been for the hour he spent crying in his car that morning, he would have been a wreck. However, he had no tears left now.

Beau got out of the car, and headed for the ninth apartment, allowing the heavy, spring rain to drench him. He didn’t bring an umbrella; he had forgotten it in his rush to get there. Besides, he figured, a little rain never hurt anyone. The anxious father strode swiftly on, embracing the dreary weather until he came to an overhang. He peered at the faded numbers on the door before him; three, four, five- Those weren’t it. He continued walking along the soaked sidewalk, counting the numbers on the doors as he went. Six, seven, eight. He rounded the corner, and came upon a cracked walkway. Beau paused and looked at the cracks, recalling the riddle as he did. He looked from the cracks, to the trees. They were mostly bare, with a few, budding leaves on their brittle branches. Finally, he stepped up to the door, and looked at the faded, white number; nine. He found it. With a thrill of joy, he raised a knuckle to the old, wooden door. However, something had made him hesitate. Was she home? Would she recognize him? The answer to both was most likely not. If she owned this apartment, then she had a job. And she hadn’t seen him since the day she was born, so she could not remotely recall his face. Still, he had to try. He rapped on the door and waited. Five, ten, fifteen minutes went by, and there was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing. She wasn’t there. With a groan, Beau took a seat by the door. He had waited twenty years to meet her, so what was a few more hours? He sat there, staring out at the rain, waiting for Vee to come home.

////

Work was always a cumbersome obstacle; a ball and chain that was dragged along by Vee’s ankle. Even though she loathed it, she had to get it done; especially if she wanted to get her rent paid at the end of the month. For anyone who had a stable, consistent occupation, it was an easy task to complete. For Vee, however, it was the most difficult endeavor since her hospital stay. Her job as a hunter was an unstable one. Thanks to the fluctuating bounties, her income was inconsistent. The most she could make was usually fifteen hundred Gill-- which was just enough to pay rent, keep the lights on, and keep food in the fridge-- and the least she made was a meager five hundred. That paltry sum would only be enough to stave off the landlady. Thanks to her job, Vee had entertained the thought of moving out. She was late on her high rent, and she figured that there had to be cheaper rent elsewhere. But where else would she go? There weren’t many vacancies around the Crown City. It seemed that everyone wanted to live there. Four times, she searched for adequate housing, and four times she checked back, and saw that her choices were taken. Such was the life of the young huntress. Struggle was all she knew now. Struggle, and toil, and pain. Though, there was a light amid the dark.

Ardyn, though always away overseas, was a positive constant in her day to day. Every morning, he would text her good morning, and check in on her intermittently throughout the day. If anything, he was the one good thing out of several bad instances during the past month. Granted, he did attempt to walk out on her for three months. She thought that he was simply confused. Who wouldn’t be these days? With the looming treaty, and a growing night, anyone would be caught unawares.

Vee sat in the front passenger seat of Monica’s car as it roared down the highway. It was late, around eight o’clock, and darkness was settling upon the land. The distant howl of daemons echoed over the plains, and shook the placid waters of Alstor Slough. The daemons, strong beneath the murky shadows of the moonless night, were the sole reason that Vee wasn’t walking home. The trek she always took to Meldacio was too long; it took her over four hours to reach her destination on foot. She would rise at the crack of dawn, shower, shrug on her clothes, and walk to the headquarters. She didn’t exactly have the funds to get a car. So, at night, she would rely on her coworkers to take her back home. Usually, it was the Marshal who took up the task. However, thanks to unforeseen circumstances, Monica was the one to do it that night. Vee never had problems with Monica. She was kind and sociable; which was a nice change of pace from Cor’s cold silence.

“Got any plans for tomorrow?” Monica spoke softly.

“Work, work, and more work,” Vee replied glumly, her chin in hand.

“Why don’t you take a vacation?”

“Oh, I will,” Vee sighed, “When the landlady gets off my back.”

“Is she still on about that payment?” Monica briefly looked to Vee before watching the road once again.

“Yeah. She keeps sayin’ how late I am.”

“Did you tell her why you’re late?”

“Yes,” Vee replied angrily, “I keep telling her that I’m short, but...” She shut her eyes, “She says if I don’t pay up, I’m getting evicted.”

Mrs. Parish was a stubborn woman at the age of seventy one, with a sharp eye and a hot temper. If any of her tenants crossed her, she would make a fuss until something was done. That summer, Vee happened to overhear a shouting match between Mrs. Parish, and a neighbor on the second floor. It was over a barking dog; someone had filed a noise complaint. She heard too much of that fight, and became paranoid about making too much of a racket. Now, she was wary of losing her home.

“Damn it,” Monica muttered. The sound of her swearing made Vee open her eyes and look over. Monica, being such a gentle person, hardly ever swore. Whenever she did, it was usually due to extreme stress.

“Don’t worry, Monica,” Vee reassured, “I can handle it.” She pulled out her phone, and tapped her contact list. From there, she selected Ardyn’s number, and composed a text:

“I might get evicted. I dunno what to do.”

The response was immediate, “Is there anything I can do?”

“Not unless you can get the landlady off my case.”

“I would. Alas, murder is not the most moral way to handle such a crisis.”

Vee found herself smiling. To her, the elder’s dark humor was charming in a somewhat unsettling kind of way, “Hounding someone with low income isn’t exactly moral either.”

“True. How long do you have?”

Vee paused to ponder for a moment, “I have no idea. Maybe one or two months.”

“That is plenty of time, dear. Gather as much as you can, and I shall foot the rest of the bill.”

That had caught her off guard. She had contacted him for support, sure. But to get that kind of help was unprecedented, “You don’t have to do that! I can handle it!”

“Are you sure? The way I see it, you are over one thousand short. Unless your rent has decreased; which I assume it has not.”

“Okay. You got me. But seriously, I can take care of this.”

“If you insist. Though, my offer still stands.”

Vee sighed heavily, “Fine. Just hold onto it for later.”

“Of course. But do remember that there is nothing wrong with asking for help.”

“Will do. Goodnight.” Vee tucked her phone away into her pocket as Monica pulled into the parking lot of the decrepit complex. The lights around the perimeter were dull, and flickering. It wasn’t the safest place to be when the daemons were running amok in the dark, but it was far better than being in the wilderness.

“Thanks for the lift, Monica,” Vee climbed out of the car, and shut the door behind her, “Goodnight.”

“No problem. Go get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” Monica put her car in drive, and drove out of the lot, and down the road.

Vee headed for her apartment with haste. She needed to get to bed within the next hour, or face the thought of being late for work. These days, she barely had time to spend on herself. The most she could do was take a long walk at dawn; and that was just to get to where she needed to be. She didn’t have time to enjoy a filling breakfast, nor to relax in the comfort of her own home. All she had time for, was work and lunch. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was beginning to lose weight. Not only that, but she had very little fuel for her gift to burn. She couldn’t transform often, nor for long periods of time, without suffering horrible consequences. She needed fuel to keep up her form, but she couldn’t get it. Still, it was either that, or be without a home.

The walkway to her home was dark. The lights above the doors were blown, and had yet to be replaced. Thankfully, that wasn’t much of a problem. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she turned on the built-in flashlight, and guided herself to her apartment. At first, things had been fairly normal. However, as she rounded the final corner, she caught sight of something. A dark mass had sat itself beside her door, and remained stock still. Vee shone the light on it.

“Ow! Geez... That’s my good eye, kid,” It rumbled, moving to block the light from its open eye. Upon closer inspection, the mass was human, and covered in tattoos.

“Sorry,” Vee moved the light away, “But who the hell are you, and why are you staking out my house?”

The person froze, his eye looking at her with surprise, “This is your place?”

“Uhh...Yeah. That’s what I just said.”

His gaze softened, “So you’re-- You must be--” The man rose to his feet, towering over her by a foot and ten inches, “Uh...Hi. I’m Beau.” He held out his hand, “It’s-- It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Confusion was the only thing that filled Vee’s mind, “Yeah, hi. I’m Vee, but I’m nothing special. Maybe you’ve got the wrong place.”

“Oh, no,” Beau replied with a grin dropping his hand to his side, “I have the right place. Ardyn gave me directions.” Beau pinched the bridge of his nose after the words escaped him, “Ah crap.”

“You know Ardyn?” Vee narrowed her eyes, “How?”

“It’s a long story, kiddo,” Beau replied, “But uh-- I could tell it to ya over supper. And I don’t mean a date. ‘Cause of familial stuff.”

“I don’t have time,” Vee replied bluntly, “I have work in six hours.”

“You can’t get any sleep in six hours,” Beau remarked, “Just call in a vacation or-”

“I’ll get kicked outta here if I do that.” Vee snapped, “Now piss off. I need to get to bed.” She turned away, and grabbed her key from her pocket, unlocking the door. She opened it.

“But I’m your father!” Beau blurted.

Vee froze and gazed at the hulking man, “What?”

“I’m your dad,” His voice was soft, “Your real dad.”

“Yeah right.” Vee muttered.

“I’m serious,” Beau argued, “You want me to prove it?”

“Nothing you can do will prove any-” Vee paused, spotting a shift in Beau’s form. His muscles were bulging, and morphing. Beneath the night air, she could hear the soft cracking of bones. His shape grew taller, gaining seven inches before his flesh settled into its new form. Vee shined the flashlight on him.

“Ta-daaaa,” Beau rumbled in a coarse, deep voice. His human shape had given way to a humanoid feline with deep, russet fur and black stripes. His good eye was wild, and gleaming cobalt, glowing from the light that emanated from her phone. He looked exactly as she did when she was on the hunt.

“What in the- What?”

“I can explain when we go inside. I don’t want people overhearing.” Beau replied, “May I come in?”

“Uh-- sure. Just uh-- don’t expect a clean house or anything.” Vee opened her door, and stepped inside,

“Right.” Shifting back to his human state, Beau entered the apartment and shut the door behind him, “So, where should I start?”


End file.
